After the War
by Rain of the Stars
Summary: It's a year after the war ended. The Gaang along with some new members is getting together in the Fire Nation. But as a new mission arises there are shocking realizations. Can they handle it? Eventual: Zutara Taang Sukka Ty Laru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot line. You hear me? If I did then starting from when Aang dreamt about and met Toph… No actually starting from "I'll save you from the pirates" when Zuko and Katara ran into each other, Avatar would have been different. **

**Okay, I just realized that fanfiction wasn't putting up my dividers so the pov changed suddenly. Nothing's changed in the story other than that the pov changes are more obvious. They are now clearly marked. (not as fun as how it originally was. ugh. damn it)**

After the War

Chapter One

_Katara_

Katara held her breath. It was time for the ambassador of the Water Tribe to be chosen. Many young women had cast their names, but the majority of them were foolish and just aiming to get a shot at marrying the Fire Lord. Katara's name was in, but she wasn't interested in marrying Zuko. She had Aang and Zuko had Mai. In fact, it was only a matter of time before Zuko would ask for Mai's hand in marriage in Katara's opinion. Then a gong sounded and the crowd fell silent.

"The ambassador going to the Fire Nation will be," Chief Arnook paused for dramatic effect, "Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!"

Katara smiled and went to the platform. She shook hands with Arnook, then Aang, and finally Zuko. "Thank you for choosing me," Katara began. "I swear to hold the ideals of the Water Tribe before all else and to negotiate fairly with the Fire Nation." Katara's speech was greeted with applause. She was then led off the stage to her rooms where she would pack.

After the war, she had become a celebrated lady. She was the girlfriend of the Avatar, sister of a war leader, and best friends with the Fire Lord, leader of Kyoshi, and celebrated lady Toph. Though Katara never really thought to their titles; their friendship was what was valuable.

Katara looked at her clothes. She didn't have that many. Her mind was still in the war economically despite that it ended a year ago. She looked through it twice. She was allowed three water tribe robes, two fire nation, a single earth kingdom, and a single air nomad. She didn't even own that many outfits. In the end, she took the three water tribe robes she owned, only one fire nation, and a single earth kingdom robe. She'd buy an air nomad and a fire nation outfit when she got there.

She then threw everything together in the waterproof box made of seal skin that she had been given. That was when she heard voices in the hall and got a bit curious. She pressed herself against the door and listened to two familiar voices.

_Zuko_

Zuko smiled at Katara as she shook his hand. She deserved the position a lot more than anybody else. Plus, she was the only one with any diplomatic skill of the hopeful people who had tried to get the position of ambassador. As Katara left the stage, so did Zuko. He also had to pack his things. It was time for him to return to his nation.

"Zuko," a voice beckoned. It was monotonous and a bit raspy. "Who was chosen as ambassador?"

"Katara was chosen," Zuko watched a flicker of emotion cross Mai's face as he answered her. It seemed like she was surprised. "I'm not surprised by the decision Arnook made. Are you surprised Mai?"

"Well, don't you think that they should have picked someone older with more experience? Perhaps her brother Sokka should have been chosen. He was a good strategist by the end of the war."

"He's needed at Kyoshi. He'll be marrying Suki soon which will make him leader of the nearby village. He has to prepare for his new role."

"Speaking of marriages Zuko…" Mai trailed off.

"Mai," Zuko sighed. "I'm still getting used to being Fire Lord…"

"But I could help you adjust! The advisors are already begging for you to take on a wife anyways!"

"Mai, I can't think of a wedding yet! Once things are more stable, we'll work this out."

"You said that a year ago! Zuko are you going to marry me? And you do know that I won't wait forever for you to marry me. So just tell me know if I should stay or go."

"Of course I'll marry you Mai! I love you! Just give me some more time," Zuko wearily pleaded.

"I want to know how long I'll be waiting for an engagement ring," Mai demanded.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow on the ship; good-night Mai." And with that Zuko opened the doors that led into Mai's rooms, bowed, and left. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm down. Why couldn't Mai understand?

"Your girlfriend seems quite demanding," an amused voice sounded behind him. "What's the delay on marrying Mai? The only reason Aang and I are waiting is because Aang is still two years too young to marry."

"Talk to me in two years when you're waiting for Aang's proposal," Zuko told Katara. Then he stopped. They had reached his rooms.

"Zuko, Mai has been waiting for you for a long time. If you love her, then you need to marry her. She'll leave if you don't."

Zuko looked down at the waterbender. He knew that she was right and he knew that he loved Mai, but something was holding him back. It wasn't the right time. "Good-night Katara," and with that Zuko went into his rooms.

_Toph_

"No offense Katara, but I'm glad to be leaving," Toph told the new ambassador of the Water Tribe. For some reason, the Fire Nation loved pairs. Toph would be accompanying the ambassador of the Earth Kingdom, Haru, until he was properly settled in. Aang was doing the same for Katara. Since the timing was perfect for a huge Gaang reunion, Sokka, Suki, and the Boulder (Sokka had somehow succeeded in befriending him. Go figure) would also be coming to the Fire Nation. In fact, they had probably already arrived.

"Don't worry Toph. I'm not offended in the least. I totally understand why having some dirt and rocks around rather than water and ice is so important to you. You are an earthbender after all."

"All right; I'm going to find Haru. We're going to practice our bending. Do you want to join in?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay on this side of the ship for a while."

"Okay, see you at lunch Katara!" Toph ran towards the practice deck and in doing so ran straight into Aang.

"Hey Toph what's up?" Aang's cheerful voice sounded. Toph's heartbeat picked up. She couldn't help it. She was totally in love with Aang. She hated herself for it. After all, Aang loved Katara who loved him back. _Love really sucks, doesn't it?_ Toph thought and smiled at Aang.

_Aang_

"Nothing's going on really Twinkletoes. You're going to go see Katara aren't you?" Toph asked Aang with a smirk on her face.

"Yep: I haven't seen her a lot recently," Aang told Toph. He was so happy that Katara had chosen him. When she had said that she was confused at Ember Island, Aang had wondered if she and Zuko had something together. In the end, Aang had just been paranoid. Katara's focus had been on the war. That was all and Aang understood it.

"Well I have to go practice with Haru. See you around Aang!" With that Toph ran off and Aang watched her go with a slight smile on his face.

"Aang," a voice that was female, irritated, and quite raspy beckoned. "Can I talk to you?"

Aang hesitated a moment then said, "Okay Mai, what's on your mind?"

"Zuko still hasn't talked about an engagement to me. He avoids the topic," Mai paused then took a deep breath. "Aang, can you talk to him for me? Please can you do this for me?"

Aang looked at the pleading woman, "Mai, I refuse to interfere. But I think that Zuko loves you and will ask you to marry him soon. Besides," Aang shrugged casually. "He doesn't want to get in Sokka's spotlight. They are friends."

"But Zuko loves to get into Sokka's way. As long as it's not at a stressful or serious moment he would totally do it and you know it."

"He won't do that Mai. You do realize that Zuko has changed right? Plus, he won't want to be beaten to a pulp by the combination of Katara, Sokka, and Suki," Aang repressed a smile at the thought.

"Aang, you know him! He'd love to take on the odds! He's still the Zuko who loves a challenge. Listen to me for a moment. Suki's going to marry Sokka, Toph is practically Zuko's little sister, but Katara is someone that he could easily fall in love with."

_Mai_

Mai flinched inwardly as the look on Aang's face crumpled in shock. However, she maintained a look of icy preciseness as she said, "Think about it Aang."

"Mai," Aang began slowly. "I once wondered if Katara and Zuko loved each other, but then I realized after the war that what Katara and I had was perfect and would never die."

"I never said that Katara loved Zuko," Mai quickly said. "She's obviously completely in love with you. I'm only concerned that Zuko's in love with Katara." Didn't her reasoning make sense? Katara had saved Zuko's life after he had jumped in the way of lightning to save hers. And Katara had once felt betrayed by Zuko, but he had worked so hard to gain back her trust. Wasn't that exactly what someone did for someone they loved?

"Mai," Aang broke into her thoughts. "Zuko wouldn't still be dating you if he was in love with someone else. He would never put you through that."

"Mai, you doubt all this?" Zuko demanded as he came out of the shadows. Mai gasped in surprise and embarrassment. She had never wanted Zuko to know what she suspected of him.

"How long have you been there Zuko?" Mai asked cautiously.

"I just got here, but I could hear you from the stairs. I'm in love with you Mai, but I can't commit to someone who doubts," Zuko shook his head. "Come find me when you trust me." Then he turned sharply and headed for the training deck.

"Zuko, please, wait for me! Let's talk this out!" Mai clutched the railing for support. She felt as if her world was falling apart. Zuko couldn't be leaving her. He just couldn't be doing that.

Zuko turned around slowly to face her. "I don't want to talk to you, Mai. Find someone else to listen to your problems." With that he turned and walked away. He was obviously furious with her.

"Zuko," Mai whispered.

"Never doubt Zuko," Aang shook his head sadly and walked away leaving Mai gasping as if she had ran eight miles uphill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder: I own nothing, but the plot line. **

Chapter Two

_Meanwhile, back in the Fire Nation…_

_Ty Lee_

"Sokka and Suki, I've missed you guys!" Ty Lee rushed to hug her leader and her fiancé. "I've been doing my best to find things that you guys should try to put in your wedding. I even found a gold boomerang with a water tribe insignia on it!"

"Suki, maybe you were right to send Ty Lee ahead," Sokka grinned from ear to ear.

Ty Lee giggled, "Why Sokka I thought you would have more faith in me. Especially once Suki accepted me as a Kyoshi warrior."

Sokka shrugged and put his arm around Suki. That was when the Boulder came out. Ty Lee couldn't help it; her jaw dropped in complete shock.

"The Boulder has arrived in the Fire Nation. Where are the Boulder's rooms?" He bellowed. Ty Lee flinched. Didn't this guy have any manners whatsoever?

"Um… Why don't you check with the head housekeeper? She would know."

"Why doesn't the inferior girl know where my room is?"

Ty Lee bristled. She started to really hate this guy. She was practically a noblewoman. She was a co-leader of the Kyoshi warriors because of her abilities. She was above him. Sure she had made some mistakes in her past. But she had made her amends and Suki had decided that it was enough. That was what mattered.

"Boulder, Ty Lee was only supposed to ask after where my rooms and where Sokka's rooms were. She didn't know you were coming," Suki told him after turning her head and rolling her eyes at Ty Lee. "Please just go ask the head housekeeper where your rooms are."

"The Boulder expects that he is treated better next time. The Boulder is a hero of the war." And with that he walked away with his bags.

"Why was he invited to come?" Ty Lee asked, exasperated.

"He's _awesome_! He gave me his autograph and I gave him mine!" Sokka puffed up his chest though Ty Lee wasn't quite sure what he could possibly be proud of. It wasn't as if the Boulder was some magnificent guy. He was hardly a hero. The true heroes were Aang, Zuko, Katara, Suki, Sokka, and Toph. Everyone knew that. While Ty Lee knew that she flirted a little more than society would like, at least she wasn't arrogant.

"Sokka that's enough; our bags have all come off the ship so Ty Lee would you please show us to our rooms?" Suki inquired.

"The directions are quite simple really. If you enter that building," Ty Lee pointed to her right, "the entrance to your rooms is the third door on the right Suki and Sokka's is across the hall."

"Thank you Ty Lee." Suki and Sokka picked up their bags and headed to their rooms. Ty Lee smiled, but felt sad. There weren't any guys interested in a once-Fire Nation Kyoshi warrior here. And it wasn't as if the Kyoshi warriors really met with any guys; except for in battle. Was there any shot at love for her?

Then Ty Lee shook her head and the moment was over. She was still young and had plenty of time. _Besides, there are SO many cute guys I haven't met yet. I can't fall in love yet; still so much to see and do. Oh yes. It's still way too soon. _

_Okay. Nobody cares. Meanwhile, back on the boat…_

_Toph_

"All right, Haru you've finally figured it out," Toph smiled with satisfaction. Finally, the older earthbender understood the concept that he had to listen and wait.

"Thanks Toph," Haru said. "I think I'm good for today."

"Are you sure? I mean we just started fifteen minutes ago."

"Well you're tougher than me from all that travelling and such. I know I'm strong, but I guess you're just stronger," Toph felt the light vibration from Haru's shrug.

"I'll take you on Toph," Zuko arrived. And boy was he furious. Toph could feel the vibrations strongly. She didn't think that she had ever seen him, or rather felt, that furious.

"Actually Zuko, I would go find Katara to practice with if I were you. She'll be able to prevent the burning down of the ship the best," Toph mildly told him.

"I can't do that! Mai thinks I'm in love with her!" Toph could feel him shaking. That wasn't a good sign.

"Are you in love with Katara?"

Zuko shook his head. "Why does everyone think that?" Toph could feel him take a deep breath and realized that he was firebending over the ocean.

"Feel any better?" Toph asked.

"Not really," he said.

"I'm sorry for you. I hope you know that."

"I feel sorry for me too."

_Katara_

Katara ran swiftly past Aang, "Something's wrong! The ship is being rocked, but the water is calm and there's no wind!"

Aang joined her as they ran together towards the training deck passed a crumpled Mai. Katara looked back and turned around to help her, but Mai snarled at her. Katara had never seen such a ferocious emotion in Mai's face before.

"You are such a BITCH!" Mai shrieked and swung her arm out at Katara. Katara gasped in surprise, but reflexively summoned water from the ocean and froze the knives in their paths causing them to drop straight onto the deck.

Aang then jumped in between the two women. "Katara I'll take care of this. Go to the training deck and figure out what's going on," he ordered. Katara nodded and ran towards the training deck. This was all so strange. Mai hadn't thrown a knife at her in anything other than practice for a year and a half. And certainly, Mai had never called her a bitch; not even when they fought against each other. Mai was too much of a noblewoman to use such profanity.

Katara reached the training deck and observed the scene. Zuko was sitting on the deck with his head in between his hands. Haru was obviously pretending that nothing was happening. And Toph was telling Zuko that she felt sorry for him.

"I feel sorry for me too," Zuko said.

"What are you sorry about Zuko?" Katara gently asked and sat down beside him.

"Mai," He was staring at his hands. "I should ask her to marry me, but I can't. I'm too busy. I can't think about marrying her yet. We wouldn't even be able to spend any time together."

"Well," Toph began slyly. "Technically, you'll be spending more time with her. You guys would just be asleep. Or well, if you guys aren't then it's none of my business as to what would go on in your bedroom."

Zuko blushed and Katara giggled. It was really funny to see Zuko all flustered.

"Um… well… that doesn't really count Toph," He began.

"Guys, maybe we should just let that topic drop," Katara didn't really want to know where the conversation would go.

"Why? I want to know what you guys were talking about." There was Mai. "Oh and I'm sorry Katara."

Katara tried not to scowl. She hated insincere apologies.

"Mai, let's just let them drop the topic. It probably wasn't that interesting anyways," Aang walked towards Katara causing her to smile. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

As always, the kiss was sweet with reined in passion. Katara could feel he loved her, but he was always shy in showing it through their kisses. And as always, after about two seconds, the kiss was over.

"I'm going to go cook some lunch," Katara got up and put a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I thought I hired a cook," Zuko's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"He got sick."

"I knew I should have hired the fat guy!"

"The fat guy came as back-up," Katara shrugged.

"Then why don't you let him cook?"

"He's the one who gave the cook his illness."

"Come on!" Zuko slapped his hand to his forehead.

_Zuko_

"Zuko, can we talk about what happened?" Mai asked him. Zuko took a deep breath and nodded before getting up.

"Let's go to the other side of the deck. There's normally not anybody there."

Mai nodded and led the way. Zuko looked at Toph. She grinned and mouthed 'good luck'. Zuko mouthed 'thanks' and followed Mai.

"I'm sorry Zuko," Mai's voice was emotionless. She didn't even sound sorry.

"Mai, I just want you to trust me. I don't have the time to plan out the grand wedding that the Fire Nation would demand."

"You know that I could do all the planning."

"Sokka warned against giving all the power to the bride," Zuko started to laugh, but stopped when Mai was silent.

"Maybe Sokka should have married the earthbender after all," Mai turned her head towards the ocean.

"Don't say that Mai! He and Suki love each other!" Zuko was shocked at Mai's words."Besides, he and Toph would get into too many arguments. Somebody would be bound to get hurt."

"Well, he still didn't know Suki that long and now look at them: they're engaged. We've known each other from childhood. We know each other better than they know each other. But look at us: we're not engaged."

"Mai, it wasn't like I truly knew you that well when we were kids. You were always with Azula," Zuko scoffed. "I didn't like to hang out with her if you recall correctly."

"But still Zuko, we do know each other pretty well. Shouldn't we know how we feel about commitment?"

Zuko looked down at his hands. What did he say to that? The first answers that came to mind just brought them back full circle and they would get nowhere.

"Mai, I wanted to surprise you when we got back to the Fire Nation," Zuko took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He slid down on one knee and said "This will be a long engagement if you consent. But will you marry me?"

_Mai_

"Oh Zuko, I shouldn't have harassed you," Mai said softly. She looked down at her boyfriend. "But yes, I will marry you. And I expect that the wedding will take place within a year."

Zuko got up and kissed Mai. As always it was passionate and fiery. Mai wished that he would hold back just a little bit. There was too much emotion. She always felt like she was drowning.

"Thank you," Zuko turned and walked away.

Mai sighed. She had been a bit impatient, but wasn't that a sort of way to show her emotion?

"Hey did Zuko ask you to marry him?"

Mai turned around and faced that small earthbender.

"How would you have known that?" She asked effortlessly keeping her voice bored.

"Your heart jumped. It never jumps." Toph shrugged.

"Great, so my feelings are always sensed by you. Is there no privacy on this ship?" Mai rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I don't normally get any vibes from you. You don't feel anything," the earthbender smirked a little. That irked Mai a little, but she didn't care that much in the end.

"I feel plenty of things."

"Right, but you rein in your feelings so much that all that anyone sees is a bored noblewoman."

"I was taught that way."

"But if you were taught with Azula and Ty Lee, would that make you the only one who listened?" Toph's smirk widened.

"We all know that Azula was crazy and Ty Lee was always following whatever she thought the spirits were telling her. She still does," Mai said a bit defensively.

"Whatever," Toph rolled her blind eyes. That was a strange sight to Mai, but she didn't really think anything of it. The earthbender sure had an attitude. "Let's get some lunch."

"Whatever," Mai shrugged and followed the earthbender. _Well,_ Mai thought as she smelt what had to be Katara's cooking. _At least the waterbending peasant knows how to cook. That's one thing I can say I like about her. But there really isn't that much else._


	3. Chapter 3

**Still only own the plot line. Damn I'd love to own Zuko though. **

Chapter Three

_Fire Nation_

_Sokka_

"So Suki," Sokka tried to take up a pose that was both sexy and manly as he leaned into his fiancée's rooms. "Are you ready for our welcome banquet?"

"Yes Sokka! Would you relax already? I just finished the hair and make-up. Now I have to find the shoes." Suki called out.

Sokka rolled his eyes. What was it with women needing five hours to get ready for one dinner? It wasn't even a ball or anything. _Because we want to impress someone, whether it's someone we love or someone we will meet there. _That's what Katara would say. Sokka felt a knife stab his heart when he thought of Katara. It had already been half a year since he last saw his baby sister and he missed her.

"I'm ready," Suki walked out in a long plum colored dress. It was tight on her torso and cinched at the waist. From the waist down, the dress bellowed out beautifully. The sleeves were also tight until they reached Suki's elbows. From there they slowly started to flow out of the dress until they reached the floor.

"You look stunning," Sokka smiled softly.

"You looked sad when I came in. What's up Sokka?"

"I was just thinking about Katara and how I miss her," Sokka could feel his eyes start to water._ Damn it. That's not manly. Stop it right now!_

"I miss her too Sokka. I know that I probably don't miss her as much as you do, but I still miss her very much." Suki looked sad too.

"It's just that I've never gone more than a week without seeing her before and now all of a sudden it's been half a year," Sokka paused and met Suki's eyes. He didn't cry, the moisture that had been in his eyes had disappeared. "We'll be seeing her within two weeks. I'll be fine. I have you don't I?" Sokka then slyly pulled Suki to him.

Suki giggled, "Yes, you have me. You always will."

Sokka leaned down and kissed her. He never got tired of doing that.

"All right, I love you, but you're going to ruin my make-up. And we're going to be late. Let's go Sokka," Suki gently pushed him away.

Sokka grinned and held his arm out to Suki who took it. Then together they headed to the banquet hall.

"Wait," Suki frowned. "You did ask Ty Lee for directions to the banquet hall right?"

"Oh shit!" Sokka's eyes widened. "I think I forgot."

Suki slapped a hand to her forehead and then looked up, "Well at least we can get lost looking for it together right?"

Sokka laughed and nodded. With that the two warriors started to search for the banquet hall. Of course, that's another thing about the Fire Nation. They don't label any of their doors.

_Ty Lee_

Ty Lee tried to sound interested in what the Boulder had to say. She couldn't even flirt with the guy. He was that bad. Where were Sokka and Suki? She had left the paper with the directions on Suki's make-up table. How could she miss it? Where the hell could they be?

"Are we late?" Suki sounded out of breath as she ran into the room.

"You kind of are," Ty Lee hoped she had kept her irritation out of her tone.

"Oh, sorry," Sokka didn't sound sorry.

"Well the Boulder is hungry. Let's eat!" Ty Lee once again, for the fiftieth time that night, tried not to cringe.

"Remind me," Ty Lee looked at Suki, "Who is coming to the Fire Nation with the Avatar?"

"I believe Sokka's sister, Toph, Zuko, and Mai will be coming. Whoever the two ambassadors coming to the Fire Nation from the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom will accompany them. However, we won't know who those two people will be until they arrive."

"Oh! It's going to be a big get-together!" Ty Lee exclaimed happily. "This will be so much fun, I'm sure!" And hopefully one of the ambassadors would be hot.

"Mainly it'll be business though," Sokka joined in. "It just made sense for Katara and Toph to join in." Ty Lee could hear how much he missed Katara in the way his voice strained slightly and his aura dimmed. It was amazing how much siblings could love each other. But of course, Ty Lee knew that it was just as easy to hate one's siblings.

"What is new here in the Fire Nation?" Suki changed the subject and placed one hand on Sokka's.

"Nothing much has been going on without Zuko here to make more reforms. It isn't as if things have been quiet, but when you go to the market you hear less about politics and more conversation about weather." Zuko had made the Fire Nation a better place. Ty Lee had always loved it, but Zuko made everything better for the people as well as the world. She was glad that Mai had laid claim to Zuko a long time ago or else she would be falling for him.

"Do you think he'll propose to Mai soon?" Suki looked thoughtful.

"Personally, I don't think she'll be the best Fire Lady. Don't get me wrong," Sokka glanced at Ty Lee, "she seems to be a good noblewoman, but she seems to lack the passion and inspiration that Zuko describes his mother to have. And if you ask me, she sounded like a pretty good woman to have by your side as a leader."

"Perhaps that was what Fire Lord Ozai had needed at the time," Ty Lee felt a bit uncomfortable. Mai was her friend, but Sokka had certainly made a valid and rather strong point. Did Mai have the passion to keep Zuko firing reform after reform while Mai herself inspired the people to support them? She had the image and manners all right, but did she have the spirit? "Mai and Zuko love each other," Ty Lee tried to shake away her doubts. "That's all that matters, right?"

"I think you're right about that Ty Lee," Suki looked at Sokka lovingly. Ty Lee smiled and the Boulder, who had been complaining about the food, got up.

"The Boulder is done here. He will go to his room to eat."

After he left, Ty Lee breathed out, "Thank goodness."

"Why? He's the best!"

"Are you serious Sokka?" Suki groaned.

_Returning to lunch on the boat…_

_Katara_

"Zuko and I are engaged," Katara looks up and sees Mai entering the room. She almost wanted to hit the girl. Where was the breathless excitement? Where was the utter joy? How could she possibly be calm?

"Congratulations!" Katara aimed her enthusiasm towards Zuko with a huge smile on her face. _I suppose that since Mai and Zuko are opposites emotion-wise, they belong together._

"Thank you," Zuko wrapped an arm around his fiancée and gave her a small smile. Katara was at least satisfied to see Mai blush and return the smile.

"Well, we'll have to hear all about how Zuko proposed once we sit down for lunch!" Katara motioned to the table and the group followed.

"So Zuko, what was it like to propose to the girl of your dreams?" Aang leaned towards Zuko eagerly causing Katara to smile at him. At times, Aang was such a child.

"Aang," she warned. "Don't lean too far across the table. You'll get food on your clothes."

Aang leaned back slightly, but he was still looking intently at Zuko.

"I don't know," Zuko looked down at the food Mai had placed on his plate. "It happened so suddenly. I was going to propose to her upon our return, but she was just so eager." Zuko looked up at his girlfriend. "I couldn't wait another moment. I couldn't have her wait."

Mai blushed again and Katara nodded in approval: at Zuko's simple answer to Aang's question and Mai's blush.

"And he kissed me so passionately afterwards," Mai sighed.

"She's right," Toph finally joined in. "I could sense Sparky's passion as if I was Mai."

_Oh that's so romantic!_ Katara thought. _I wish Aang would kiss me like that. Maybe he'll learn to be just as passionate in time. At least I hope that's the case._ Katara looked at Aang who was eating his vegetables with a huge grin plastered to his face. _In some ways he reminds me of Sokka. They both have a sense of humor, they both are extremely loyal, and they've both depended on me as a mother figure._ Katara jolted a little. Wasn't Aang more intimate than a friend in the opposite way of a brother? She looked at Aang again and then felt someone's gaze on hers.

"This is absolutely delicious Katara," Zuko's eyes locked onto hers. There was a hidden meaning behind his eyes. She realized that from the corner of his eye, he had seen her jolt.

"Thank you Zuko," Katara replied graciously with a cooler tone. She didn't need him poking around in her mind. Her thoughts were hers only.

_Toph_

Toph suppressed a smirk. Zuko and Mai were going to get married. This was going to be fun. Perhaps a little mischief was in order. She wasn't convinced that they completely belonged together. They were opposites only in how they showed their emotions. Come on people! That's not enough! She was already formulating a plan.

Toph had felt Katara jolt suddenly out of the blue. That was certainly something. And not only that! Zuko had obviously been concerned. His heartbeat went all mushy. And there had been some recent questions as to whether Zuko was in love with Katara or not. This was going to be the ultimate test for Mai.

_Here's the plan._ Toph was giggling evilly in her mind. _I'll talk to Mai by herself and then do the same with Zuko. After that, I use that information to put their love to the test. If they still love each other they will work it out. If they don't, then the marriage will be put off if not cancelled entirely._

"Um… Toph, are you okay?" Katara's voice came to her right. Toph realized that she had been giggling out loud.

"I was…um… remembering the time when Zuko and Aang showed us the Dragon Dance thing. It was absolutely hilarious to see them doing that dance!" Toph laughed at the memory and so did Katara. Zuko and Aang seemed to be blushing at the memory.

"Katara told me about that yesterday!" Haru sounded as if he was trying so hard not to laugh hysterically. "Ah… Zuko, I can imagine Aang doing it, but you? That is so funny!"

"Just because it's called a dance doesn't mean it's a dance! It's an ancient form of firebending!" Zuko was getting defensive causing Toph to laugh harder.

"How is it that I'm the only one who doesn't know this story, Zuko?" Mai's voice cut through everyone's laughter like one of her knives.

"I…well… I never had a reason to tell you it," Zuko sounded embarrassed. Toph hadn't even needed to start up the fire. Or at least, she hadn't needed to do so purposely. This was great!

"Oh he's just embarrassed to be caught dancing!" Katara giggled.

"How would you know if Zuko was embarrassed to dance?" Mai coldly asked Katara.

"Well, she was there when he and Aang showed us, Mai," Toph interceded. "She could see his embarrassment. In fact, we could feel it. It was radiating like fire from him!"

"I don't understand why you were so embarrassed Zuko," Aang sounded amused.

"He's never been a dancer," Mai rose from her chair. "Well, thanks for the lunch waterbender."

Toph smiled in her mind as Katara bristled while Mai left the room.

_Zuko_

"Calm down Katara. She's mad at me not you," Zuko told her.

"I am calm!"

"You don't look like it, Sugar Queen," Toph seemed to be enjoying herself. That irritated Zuko a little, but he wouldn't worry about it.

"I'm going to go after her," Zuko rose from his chair.

"Zuko, you should let her calm down. If she's mad at you she won't want to talk to you," Toph told him. Zuko sat back down and put his head in his hands. Then, he rose again.

"I'm not going to go after her just yet, but I think I could use some training."

"Take Katara with you. She's not going to eat anything while she's here anyways," Toph gestured towards the waterbender. "We don't need to be turned to ice. You two are both angry. It'd be a good spar."

"Only if she wants to," Zuko started heading towards the door. He hadn't denied it. He was angry. Mai was so defensive. And she wanted to know everything. It was just so frustrating.

He reached the outdoor training deck and looked out at the water. It was sparkling as if it was composed of diamonds. Then he felt a light, cold touch on his shoulder.

Zuko spun around and saw Katara on the opposite side of the deck with a water whip extended towards him. That was what had touched him. The waterbender was smirking knowingly. Zuko leaned against the railing as if calculating her strength and such before fighting. It was never worth the time to actually do any calculations. Katara was unpredictable and despite her slight body she was remarkably strong.

Katara then swung her arms and the water tightened around Zuko's leg. In reflex, Zuko swung his leg in a circle to loosen the grip of the water. He then produced his own whip of fire and evaporated the water whip, releasing his leg. He then felt water rush over his head. He smirked. Katara was trying to pull the trick of embracing him in ice. He immediately started to evaporate the water around him.

_Damn it. _Zuko growled. _I forgot that_ _Katara has a whole ocean behind her._

Zuko let loose an explosion of flames, giving him an opening to get away from the water. He ran towards Katara, flame in hand. She thrust an arm back and swung it forwards in a firebending-like move causing water to rush from the ocean right at the flame in Zuko's hand.

Zuko was surprised. Katara had never incorporated moves from other forms of bending in her own waterbending before.

"Really Zuko," Katara smirked. "You can't fathom how in the world I would learn a firebending move?"

"Really Katara," Zuko mimicked her tone. "You can't understand how smart I am? You got that move from me and you know it."

"Honestly Zuko, I've fought firebenders that aren't you," the waterbender rolled her eyes.

The two continued fighting for the next few hours. The spar lasted until sunset. Although the days were getting longer, sunset still came early. They had been sparring for four hours with few breaks. There was quite a large audience gathered around at this point.

"I never get bored of watching you guys," Haru smiled. "You guys pull out all the best moves when you fight each other. It's rather remarkable."

"I agree with Haru," Toph shrugged.

"Yes, you only fight that way with her, of course," Mai was in the shadows. She looked like she always did.

"Well, it's easy to fight as hard as possible when you're fighting the element that is opposite of yours," Zuko tensed.

"I know Zuko," Mai came out of the shadows. Her eyes were full of love. "I was just wondering why you never fight that hard against Aang. But it doesn't matter. It's just great to see all your energy focused on one goal."

Zuko smiled softly at his girlfriend. "Thanks Mai." He leaned down and kissed her. She seemed to retract a bit from him like always, but she would kiss him back. He wished that she would throw herself against him for once. But he would still love her.

He held her in a loose, but warm hug and saw Aang looking over at Katara with a little jealousy in his eyes. Katara was in her undergarments; like she always was when she trained, but she was talking to Haru rather than him. Zuko had a feeling that Katara wouldn't be happy with Aang forever. He seemed to be a little calm for someone with as much passion as she did. Sure, he was very passionate about certain things, but he was often quiet about those things until someone said something he didn't agree with about them.

Also, you have to fall in love with someone else before you could feel true love. Zuko had fallen in love with Ty Lee for a brief amount of time. It was around the time when he was banished, but he forgot about her. They had kissed a few times secretly, but it had really been nothing. Then he met Mai and everything changed. Katara was probably Aang's only love so far.

Then, Zuko looked down at Mai and smiled. The matter was for Katara and Aang to be worried about. He had all he wanted right in his arms right now and that was what was important to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is annoying, but I still feel the need to do this so I don't get anyone on my back. I do NOT own anything, but the story line. **

Chapter Four

_Two weeks later when they arrive in the Fire Nation…_

_Toph_

Toph was getting frustrated. She hadn't been able to get either Zuko or Mai by themselves. They couldn't be separated. She was a little confused as to why it was so important for her to separate them and end their engagement, but it felt necessary. Hell, she even dreamt about it! It had been a nice fucking dream too.

In the dream, she and Aang had worked together to make Zuko and Mai realize that they weren't perfect for each other. In the process, Katara had fallen in love with Zuko and Aang had realized that Toph was the right girl for him. Toph longed for the dream to be real; not that she'd show it or anything. She wasn't that soft.

"We're here," Katara told Toph.

"Yes!" Toph broke free from her reverie in excitement. "I can finally return to my beloved dirt. Oh how I've missed it!"

Katara chuckled and Haru came up on Toph's other side. "Training deck doesn't have enough dirt for you?" He teased.

"There's no such thing as having enough dirt. Land just has a sufficient amount of it," Toph shrugged. She'd been doing a lot of that recently to hide her feelings for Aang which had been more prominent in her mind recently. It was a habit now.

"Hey guys, the gangplank is down. Let's go! I can see Sokka and Suki!" Aang's excited voice came from above her so Toph guessed that he was airbending. After all, she hadn't felt him coming or anything. It didn't surprise her anymore when his voice came from nowhere.

With that Toph ran off the gangplank and thrust herself into the dirt kissing it fervently. Sokka laughed and Toph rose and punched him. "I forgot how much your punches hurt Toph!" He exclaimed.

"Would you like me to punch you again to remind you better?" She smirked. Toph could remember when she had a crush on Sokka, but it had passed. After hearing Sokka's voice when Suki had come back and helped them when they were on the airships, it was impossible to love him when he was so happy with someone else. And not to mention, she was extremely impressed with Aang for keeping with his beliefs when nobody else thought it was possible. It was the kind of mindset she admired most.

"I think you should refrain from punching him again Toph," Suki giggled. "He can't take a hit from a girl."

"I can!" Sokka screamed.

"Sokka, I've missed you so much!" Katara was running down the gangplank right into her brother's waiting arms. Toph could feel tears of happiness falling onto the ground from both of their faces. Apparently, separating them wasn't the best idea.

"I've been taking good care of her," Aang landed lightly next to Sokka. Toph felt a spike of jealousy course through her. She didn't need a guy to take care of her and neither did Katara.

"Thank you Aang," Sokka was obviously grateful for something Aang hadn't done.

"Katara can take care of herself pretty well though," Zuko had come off the gangplank with Mai by his side. Haru wasn't too far off either.

"You should have seen her spar with Zuko!" Haru exclaimed. Toph held back a frustrated scream. It would have been great if Mai had been jealous of all the time they spent with each other training. But no! That was just way too hard. She had to accept it and ENCOURAGE it!

"It was pretty cool," she allowed herself to acknowledge.

"Katara kicked your ass right Zuko?" Sokka obviously, after all this time, was still eager for Zuko to lose at whatever he did.

"It's been pretty even actually," Katara spoke. She sounded passive. She was probably just extremely happy to see her brother.

"Mai, Zuko you guys are back!" And there was that circus girl. Ty Lee was her name. She was light-footed too which irritated Toph since she wasn't an airbender.

"Wait," Suki obviously was shocked by something. "Mai, are you and Zuko ENGAGED?" the Kyoshi warrior shrieked.

"Yes, we are," Monotone Girl replied.

"How long has it been? When will the wedding be?" Ty Lee gushed.

"We've been engaged for two weeks. We're still debating when to hold the wedding date," Zuko was obviously in a good mood.

"Can we be shown to our rooms already?" Toph was done with this welcoming shit. She had to start planning to separate Sparky and Gloomy girl. That was official.

_Katara_

"I'm going to go talk to her," Katara watched Toph storm off. She wondered what was up. Toph had been a bit gloomy recently, but Katara had been pretty sure that it was because she had been off-shore for so long. It was time to deal with this.

Katara reached the door that Toph had been directed to and knocked. Even though she knew that Toph would have sensed her coming, she did it out of politeness.

"What do you want Katara?" She sounded miserable.

"Toph let me in please," Katara called softly. "I just want to talk to you."

"Fine, do what you want!"

Katara opened the door and looked at the bed where Toph lay sniffling.

"You're crying!" Katara exclaimed shocked. She quickly shut the door and rushed to Toph's side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," the earthbender sniffled before quickly swiping away the tears that adorned the corners of her eyes.

"Toph, something's wrong. You're crying. You know you can tell me anything," Katara quickly skipped through all the possibilities. That way she would be prepared to comfort Toph when she finally told her.

She could miss her parents. After all, they loved her and while they were mad at her for running away, they were finally beginning to accept who she was. She could be irritated that Haru had gotten the position of ambassador. Though that seemed unlikely to, since she was always teasing him and helping him out with earthbending. There seemed to be one other valid option. But could it really be…

"Are you in love with Zuko?" Katara blurted out.

Toph's head jerked up in shock. "No! Why would you even begin to think that?"

"Well you kind of got a bit irritated somewhere around the time when he and Mai got engaged. I was just wondering if you could be in love with him and angry that you didn't win him over." Katara quickly replied.

"No, I'm not in love with Zuko," Toph spoke slowly. "But I don't think that he and Mai belong together. They're so different. Not quite polar opposites like you and him…"

"What is this about Zuko and me?" Katara had a bad feeling about Toph's mention of her and Zuko being extreme opposites.

"You guys are complete opposites. He's fire and you're water. He becomes loud and annoying when he's angry whereas you become cold and secluded. He's the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. While you are the daughter of a great warrior, you are still practically a peasant, no offence. You guys cancel each other out. If Zuko hadn't been going out with Mai, I would have sworn that he would have gotten together with you. You guys would have been great together," Toph shrugged. "Too bad it won't ever work out."

Katara couldn't work a sentence out. She had never thought that anybody would think of her being with anybody other than Aang. "Toph, I think you're just tired. I'm going to go to my rooms." Katara rose and left the room feeling dazed. Her room was across the hall. _Oh great. That's just what I need right now: to be near the crazy earthbender who thought Zuko and I would get together._

_Zuko_

Zuko was mindlessly walking down the hall towards the royal sleeping quarters when he bumped into a distraught Katara.

"Hey, did you figure out what was bugging Toph?" He placed an arm on her shoulder to stop her and she slapped it away furiously.

"No, why do you care?" Katara spat.

"She's practically my little sister. What's wrong with you now?" Zuko narrowed his eyes in a glare directed fully at the waterbender.

"Nothing's wrong with me. What's wrong with you?" She glared right back at him.

"You're the one who hit me when I asked a simple question!" His voice rose to nearly a shout.

"Shut up! There's no need to shout!" Katara scolded him.

"You are the one who's being a bitch and causing me to get this frustrated so why don't you fucking calm down and stop looking at me like you want to skin me alive.

"I've had enough of you Zuko!" Katara stomped to her room a few steps away and slammed her door shut leaving Zuko standing in the middle of the hall feeling angry and confused.

He kicked Katara's door to leave her a little message that he was just as angry with her and then proceeded down the hallway towards his rooms. When he reached them, Mai was waiting.

"Zuko, are you okay?" Mai rose and started to walk towards him.

"Leave me alone Mai," Zuko growled. "I don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

"All right then," She lifted her hands up in surrender and turned to the door. "At least…"

"Please Mai," Zuko sat down and put his head in his hands. "I need to just clear my head before dinner."

"Fine," She seemed a bit angry, but as she opened the door she turned back and spoke softly. "If you need me I'll be in my rooms."

Zuko made a motion that he had heard and when he heard the door shut softly he rose. He paced around his room for a little; contemplating Katara's anger towards him. He couldn't find any answers though. This wasn't like when he had joined the Gaang and she was angry at him for betraying her at Ba Sing Se.

Zuko sighed and picked out a suitable outfit for the feast that Ty Lee just had to hold for the arrival of…well… everyone. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw the proud Fire Lord that he had always imagined that he would become. Well he hadn't imagined the scar being there, but it was a mark of who he was. If he had never been scarred, things could have been so different.

Zuko left his room and quickly walked to Mai's. He knew that he was barely going to make it on time to the feast so his fiancée probably had already left, but he just had to check.

He was about to knock when Mai opened the door and smiled. "Are we both ready to go then, Zuko?"

"Yes," Zuko nodded. "And Mai, I'm sorry for being a little rude and rough when I spoke to you. I know you were just concerned. I just needed some time on my own."

"It's fine Zuko. But what was wrong?"

"It's nothing important Mai. I just got into an argument with one of our guests. And… and that person… the argument reminded me of how I used to be… rash and violent. That person brought that back out in me and I'm both angry at that person and myself."

Mai gently put a hand on Zuko's chest to stop their progress to the feast hall. "Zuko, you've changed. You've become much more calm and rational. Yet, you will always be you. There will always be times when you lose your head in an instant and do something rash or break out into a quick burst of violence. But I'm sure that it never lasts long. I'm sure you'll never lose yourself again."

_Mai_

Mai looked at her boyfriend when she had finished. She normally didn't give Zuko any sort of speech or lecture like this, but he needed it now.

"Thank you Mai," Zuko took Mai's hand off his chest and lightly held it in her hand as if it were breakable. Mai, in exchange, gently curled her fingers around Zuko's.

"Shall we keep heading towards the banquet then?" She smiled.

Zuko wordlessly removed his hand from Mai's and smiled offering her his arm. Mai took it without a word or smile in exchange and they kept heading towards the banquet. Ty Lee had outdone herself. There were marks of all four nations everywhere. From the banners to the tablecloths, everything had the essence of the peace that Aang had brought to the world; with the help of everyone else including her fiancé.

"Mai, we must sit next to each other! It's been so long!" Ty Lee pulled Mai and Zuko towards the center table. There were three tables. One was raised, centered, and horizontal: it was for the Gaang. Lowered, vertical, and flanking the center table were two other tables for any nobles or common people who had been invited to the feast.

Mai sat down with Ty Lee to her right and an elegant Suki to her left. The waterbender was on Suki's other side and Toph was sitting on Ty Lee's other side. Directly across from Mai was her sexy fiancé, Zuko. To his right was that goof, Sokka, and to his left was the new ambassador, Haru. On Sokka's other side was Aang and on Haru's other side was… "Would someone like to tell me what the Boulder is doing at this table?"

"Don't insult the Boulder. He is AWESOME!" Of course, waterbending girl's annoying brother had to have been the one to befriend this guy and bring him.

Ty Lee leaned over to Mai and whispered, "He has no manners and is just… ugh! He's awful!"

Mai nodded and looked at Zuko who was staring at Sokka.

"What's the matter with you Fire Lord?" He asked.

"You should ask yourself that question," Zuko calmly replied. "You're the one who befriended the guy who can't talk in first person point of view."

Sokka just turned to Aang and talked to him. Zuko laughed a little and Mai rolled her eyes. Zuko caught that look and smiled.

"So Mai," Suki turned to her. "How did Zuko propose?"

"We can talk about this after we announce it to the nation tomorrow morning," Mai muttered. Did the Kyoshi warrior not know that she shouldn't speak of such things in such a public area until after it had been announced properly to the nation?

Suki looked taken aback. "All right then. I look forward to hearing the story. I'm sure it'll be quite romantic."

"Yes…" Mai trailed off. She had just remembered that she had never liked any of the Kyoshi warriors. Ty Lee didn't really count.

"Mai," Ty Lee looked at her.

"Yes, Ty Lee, how could I help you?"

"Could you be kinder towards my leader perhaps?"

"I'm kind to Zuko! I haven't spoken to him all dinner, but that's because I'm being sociable on my side."

"I'm talking about Suki!" Ty Lee looked like she was going to punch somebody. She was obviously very defensive and proud of what she had chosen to be. She was pure Kyoshi now. There wasn't much Fire Nation left in her.

Mai turned to Suki, "I apologize if I was abrupt or rude. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you, Mai." Suki didn't look at her. She seemed angry. Mai looked up to see Zuko and Sokka giving her angry glances while speaking to each other. _Great, my fiancé sides with the waterbender's brother. This is going to be a long evening. _

_Haru_

Haru looked at Ty Lee. She was much prettier than he had thought she would be. Katara had spoken of her with admiration. She was an excellent and rather speedy fighter according to her. And she looked absolutely stunning tonight. She wore a dark magenta dress with a low-cut neckline and sweet, flouncy sleeves. The dress reached the floor. Her hair fell in slight waves past her waist held back by sparkling diamonds.

"So you're the new ambassador, Haru, right?" The very girl leaned forward. Even though she had just reprimanded her friend Mai, she was able to forget about it and start a new conversation. Haru was impressed.

"Yes, I represent the Earth Kingdom here in the Fire Nation," He was a bit nervous. She seemed sweet, but behind her brown, innocent looking eyes was a keen eye. He could tell because looking past her eyes was the sharp look that one could always associate with intelligence.

"Are you excited to begin your work as an ambassador?"

"I am," Haru kept eye contact with her. "It's going to be hard work, I'm sure. However, in the end, I believe it will be worth it."

"Yes, and I'm sure that you'll grow to have at least a liking for the palace," Ty Lee smiled and looked around the banquet hall. Haru could tell that she was soaking in every detail.

"How long will you be staying in the Fire Nation?" He gently asked.

"Not long, unfortunately," She met his gaze sadly. "I do miss it here. I love being at Kyoshi, but the Fire Nation will always be my homeland."

"What's your favorite thing about the Fire Nation?"

"Oh, the pink sunsets are always magnificent. They only occur in the springtime. I fear that it may be a long time until I see them again. Spring is such a busy time of year for Kyoshi and the sunsets there don't ever seem to hold the same pinkness in them." Ty Lee seemed to gaze off in the distance as if reminiscing on these sunsets.

"Maybe if I happen to be on my way to the Fire Nation from the Earth Kingdom in the springtime, I could pick you up and you could stay for a bit to see your beautiful sunsets. The way you speak of them must mean that they are simply breathtaking."

"Would you really do that?" Ty Lee looked at him as if she wanted to believe him, but didn't dare to.

"I'm a man of my word. I would do that wholeheartedly, my warrior lady." He smiled.

"Oh thank you so much!" Her eyes were filled with a joyful hope.

"I look forward to that day Ty Lee," He couldn't stop smiling at her. She seemed so entirely happy and it was infectious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time I checked I did not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. This sadly means that I do not own Zuko. (teardrop) At least I own this story line. **

Chapter Five

_Zuko_

The banquet could have been worse. But why did Mai have to be so distant to Suki. She hadn't needed to get all defensive and irritated. Yes, Suki had made a mistake, but in the grand scheme of things did it matter? No, it did not.

Not to mention, Katara hadn't looked at Zuko once. He couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. And she certainly didn't give away any hints.

All this ran through Zuko's mind as he changed into a pair of black silk pajama pants and slid into bed. After blowing out all the torches, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But he couldn't calm himself enough. His thoughts kept returning to Katara's anger. He couldn't understand why she'd be angry with him. What could he possibly have done?

Finally, he gave up and walked outside in the gardens until he reached the pond with the turtle ducks. He sat down on the grass beneath the tree and thought back to when he was little and used to feed the gentle creatures with his mother.

He missed her so much and he still didn't know what happened to her. He wanted to find out though. Questioning his father hadn't really helped him at all. Soon he would have to embark on a trip around the world. He'd search everywhere until he found out what happened to her.

"Couldn't sleep either?" A soft voice asked. For a moment, Zuko thought that it was his mother speaking to him, but when he firebended a small flame into his palm, Katara was illuminated.

"No," Zuko replied shortly and closed his hand over the flame. He didn't really want to talk to Katara and definitely didn't want to see her.

"I'm sorry," Katara sat down quietly next to him tucking her legs underneath her. She was dressed in a simple, silk, blue robe. It had long sleeves that reached her wrists, and the fabric reached her ankles. She had left it open revealing a short nightdress. It was obviously without any sort of strap or sleeve and flowed to the ground. She looked so pretty; especially with her hair cascading down her back.

Zuko realized that he had been staring at her and abruptly turned away, embarrassed, towards the peaceful pond. Of course, all the turtle ducks would be asleep in their nests right now.

"I really am Zuko," Katara sounded desperate to hear him say that he accepted the apology.

"You're really what?"

"I'm truly sorry," She sounded like she was going to start crying.

"Why were you angry with me?" Zuko asked looking down at his hands.

"I wasn't angry specifically with you," She began. "I was just angry and you caught me at the wrong time."

"Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure I didn't hear Toph chucking rocks in the direction of your room. You obviously didn't get into a fight with _her_."

"She just surprised me; and not in a pleasant way. I… I don't know Zuko." She sniffed a little. Zuko finally turned towards the waterbender.

"I understand." He had sometimes taken his anger out on his uncle when his uncle hadn't even done anything to deserve it. He probably had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. "But still, how come you didn't get into a fight with Toph?"

"I was too surprised. I left her room feeling rather dazed… I didn't really notice anything. I just wanted to get to my room to think. But when you put your hand on my shoulder," She reached up and touched her shoulder where he had touched it previously. "It just released me from the daze into the anger that I was sure to have felt anyways. Though, I have to say, I probably would have broken some of your furniture if I had broken out of that daze and had nothing to release my anger. I'm glad you were there to argue with me." She had stopped crying and smiled uncertainly at him.

"I understand," He repeated himself. "Still feeling any anger left?"

"A little, but really, I only feel… Well… I'm fine." She rose from where she sat. I'm going to go back to my room. "Good night Zuko."

"Good night Katara," Zuko turned back to the pond as Katara walked to her room. He was pretty sure that a talk with Toph was in order.

_Mai_

Mai walked out onto a balcony in her room. The banquet had been awful. Everyone had seemed to be angry with her. Suki had saved her, but not quite kindly, and had spoken with her. Ty Lee had been enraptured by that earthbender Haru and barely spoke to her. Zuko refused to meet her eyes and of course Suki's fiancé refused to look at her at all or speak one word to her. Toph and the Boulder had been arguing and Katara and Aang looked like they felt they were the only ones in the room.

She looked down. She had one of the five rooms that had a view of Fire Lady Ursa's pond. A flame burst to life down there. She flicked a finger revealing a single knife that would injure the intruder. Then she saw Zuko's face and she put away the knife. He had obviously heard something, but he was more capable than her of taking care of whoever could be down there. He was closer.

Then Mai saw that waterbending peasant and she frowned. What was she doing down there? She saw Zuko acknowledge her and close his hand over the flame. Mai's eyes widened and she moved into the shadows of her balcony placing a hand over her heart. She had to hear their conversation.

She moved expertly onto the trellis that was conveniently next to her balcony and climbed down. She then soundlessly moved from tree to tree until she was merely five feet away from them. Mai scowled as she hitched up her skirts and climbed a tree. At least she hadn't changed into her nightwear yet which would have made it much more difficult.

"Why were you angry with me?" Zuko was looking down at his hands. Mai could see both of them clearly thanks to her keen eyesight and the moonlight that sparkled off the surface of the pond. She could see Katara looking absolutely charming in her simple nightdress and robe made of silk. She also saw Zuko looking quite sexy.

Listening to their conversation was difficult for Mai. She felt as though she was intruding in a personal moment, but that couldn't be right since they were only friends. But that would mean that they were a little more than friends. This wasn't possible since Zuko was her fiancé. Mai realized that she was confusing herself.

Once Katara left, Zuko just stared out across the surface of the pond. Mai almost wanted to leave him there. He looked so peaceful. But she had to talk to him.

"So you talk to the waterbender, but not me?"

Zuko's head jerked upwards, "And you've become an eavesdropper?"

"I was on my balcony and I saw a flame. I didn't see that it was you who caused it," Mai lied. "I just wanted to be sure everything was okay and I was intrigued to find out that the waterbending peasant was the cause of your anger earlier."

"Well, everything is fine now. She's one of my best friends. We talk to each other eventually when one of us makes the other mad. We make sure that we haven't hurt the other and we keep our friendship in perfect condition. You don't need to worry Mai," Zuko turned to face her. "You'd do the same if you and Ty Lee ever fought."

"But that's the thing Zuko; best friends don't get into fights like this." Mai turned towards the palace. She wanted to get away.

"Mai," Zuko grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who it was earlier. I just wanted a peaceful banquet."

"I understand Zuko. Now let me go," Mai demanded. He had never done that before and she didn't like it. She didn't like the feeling of warm air against her ear. And a firebender's breath was extremely warm.

_Ty Lee_

Ty Lee had felt an aura of restlessness in the palace and it wouldn't let her sleep. She decided to talk a walk around the palace. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. At least it would be better than rolling back and forth in her bed.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Ty Lee's head snapped up as someone bumped into her. She had been staring at the ground.

"Katara, what are you doing up this late? You seem to be… oh… what's the word?" Ty Lee stared at the waterbender trying to figure it out.

"I'm not really feeling much," the waterbender wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Well I can't sleep so would you like to join me for a raid on the kitchen. I find that food or some warm tea helps to calm one down."

"I suppose…" Ty Lee grabbed Katara's hand and they took off for the kitchen.

Ty Lee knew that they would be a strange pair to see running down the halls together like little girls. Both of them were in simple nightgowns with their open robes flying behind them and their bare feet barely touching the ground. Not to mention, it was well known that she and Katara had fought each other many times during the war.

Ty Lee looked over at Katara and realized that Katara was laughing a little. Her laughter was certainly infectious causing Ty Lee to laugh.

"We'll…wake up…the…whole palace," Katara panted as she ran.

"Who cares? We're having fun just running," Ty Lee threw her head back and laughed.

When they reached the kitchen they ran inside and skidded to a halt in front of a small table. Both of them fell into chairs giggling.

"That was all it took to make me feel better? I'm impressed Ty Lee. You're like an illness where once you seem to be enjoying something, everyone else starts to enjoy it as well."

"I've never noticed that, but it pleases me. Thank you Katara," Ty Lee smiled. "So how about that tea I was talking about?"

"I'm all for it!" Katara jumped up and with that the two girls rummaged around the kitchen until they came up with two white porcelain cups and saucers with slight blue accents on them. Then Ty Lee found a tea pot and jasmine tea. As they waited for the tea to steep, they chatted.

"So what kept you up?" Ty Lee asked. Katara had never answered her earlier.

"I had gotten into a fight with Zuko and I felt bad because he didn't do anything wrong. He happened to be at Fire Lady Ursa's pond so I apologized to him. I feel better, but still…well…I still don't feel ready to sleep." Katara stared at the teapot.

"What was the fight about?"

"He asked me if I figured out what Toph was angry about and I hadn't, but Toph had just made me a bit shocked and Zuko was the victim of my confused rage." She was still staring at that teapot.

"What did Toph tell you?" Ty Lee looked inside the teapot and was satisfied to find the tea ready. She poured Katara a cup and then poured herself one.

"Thank you," Katara sipped her tea. "She…oh…can you please promise me that you won't tell anyone Ty Lee?"

"Of course, under one exception: if it has anything to do with the safety of Kyoshi and its people, including its warriors, I tell Suki." Ty Lee knew that it probably wouldn't, but as a loyal Kyoshi warrior she had to bring it up.

"Of course, though I will probably tell her anyways so it's not like it matters. So, Toph said that Zuko and I were polar opposites. Then, she went on to list various ways that we were opposites and she said that Zuko and Mai don't belong together. She swore that Zuko would have gone out with me if he hadn't dated Mai for so long." Katara stared down at her tea. "I never thought anybody would see me dating anybody other than Aang. It stirred up some… feelings I once had."

"You once loved Zuko?" Ty Lee choked out.

"Not quite; I wasn't sure if I loved him. I was confused. Aang was so flighty and I was worried about him. I was worried that he wouldn't be able to defeat the Fire Lord. I was worried that he'd grow scared of my love and run off. Zuko was so strong and steady. He helped me find the man who murdered my mother and he was so defensive. He made sure I wasn't hurt and he always had my back. He never left and I knew he'd always be there to fight until death. I admired that. I knew that he would never run away from my love." Katara met Ty Lee's gaze for the first time in a while.

"But you realized that Aang was right for you," Ty Lee whispered.

"Yes, he was able to stand true to himself while saving the world. I couldn't ask for anything better. And he didn't run from my hugs. He stayed when I kissed him. Everything became clear that he was perfect for me. But what if Toph brought up valid points?"

"Look, Katara, I think that Toph's opinion doesn't matter. Yes, she is your friend, but this is a matter of love. Zuko loves Mai and you love Aang. There's nothing left to it. If you believe you have found your perfect match then let it be."

"Thank you so much Ty Lee, for everything," Katara's eyes watered slightly. She stood up having finished her tea and hugged Ty Lee.

"You're welcome Katara. I have a feeling we're going to be best friends." She smiled.

"You know, I have the feeling that tonight we already became that." Katara smiled back.

_Toph_

Toph was enjoying all the little happenings occurring throughout the palace. Katara and Zuko had been tense together, Mai had seemed a little angry for once with Zuko, and Ty Lee had become friends with Katara. _Wait, Ty Lee and Katara are friends? Well, maybe it'll help me later. _

All because she had shocked Katara by telling her that she and Zuko had been an obvious pair to her had Mai not been in the picture. It was obvious now that Katara would have to be her tool to split up Zuko and Mai. But how to use Katara was lost on her. Katara wasn't going to be someone she could just go up to and tell her plans and have her go through with them. Katara would protest. She would have to fall in love with Zuko for the plan to work, but Katara was currently in love with Aang.

"Toph, I need to talk to you," Zuko came into her room.

"Yes, Sparky, how can I help you?" Toph was having the best of luck here in the Fire Nation. It couldn't possibly get any better.

"What did you tell Katara?"

"Why are you interested in that matter?" Toph suppressed a smile. She was getting excited.

"Because something you told her made her upset and I want to know what it is." Toph could tell that Zuko was dying to know.

"Well, first, you need to promise that you won't burn anything at all in my room including me."

"Fine, it can't be that bad." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Well, I told her that I thought that if it weren't for Mai, you and Katara would have gotten together. You and Mai are only different in emotions. You and Katara are polar opposites. That was all."

"_That_ is what you told her?" Zuko was shocked. Toph smirked inwardly at his tone of voice.

"Yes because that is what is true."

"But Mai and I love each other and Katara loves Aang."

"How many girls has Aang loved? This is not rhetorical," Toph demanded.

"He has only loved Katara from my knowledge."

"Right and how many times is it known that one must fall in love before they can truly declare that they have found the right person?"

"Well, I suppose that loving two people is sufficient." Zuko hesitantly answered.

"That's right. Now do you see?"

"I see that you're in love with Aang," Zuko quietly told her.

"What did you say?" Toph was shocked.

"You are in love with Aang. Why else would you be acting like this?"

"Toph is there something you'd like to tell me?" Katara's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Shit, my life sucks." Toph groaned. _I just fucking screwed up my luck by saying I had good luck here didn't I?_

_Katara_

Toph loved Aang? How could that be? Katara couldn't understand the concept.

"Katara, you do know that it is impolite to eavesdrop." Zuko coolly told her.

"I was on my way to my room Zuko and you actually said rather loudly, 'You're in love with Aang'. It's not my fault I heard that." Katara replied indignantly.

"Fine, I'm not going to lie to the both of you." Toph sounded resigned. "I'm in love with Aang. I'm sorry Katara. If I could have it any other way I wouldn't be in love with him. It's bad enough that I once loved Sokka. But you can't control who you fall in love with."

"But if you're in love with Aang then why are you trying to split up Zuko and Mai? They have nothing to do with this."

"Okay, with them, it's a whole other answer. They just don't fucking belong."

"Pardon me?" Zuko's voice sounded dangerous.

"You and Mai don't belong. How is she going to be good for the Fire Nation? You need somebody with passion. The only girl who's eligible enough for you to marry who has the necessary passion is Katara. You know it too."

"I think you're just trying to get Katara to stop loving Aang so that he is free for you," Zuko cautiously told the earthbender.

"I think you should sleep on this. Maybe when you wake up tomorrow you'll realize that you were mistaken. Aang and I belong together and so do Zuko and Mai." Katara rose and left the room.

"I agree with Katara." Katara heard Zuko say and he followed her.

"Katara, why didn't you tell me?" Zuko's voice sounded right when she touched the handle to the door.

"I didn't think you needed to know."

"But why did you get so angry? There was a solution. That Toph just wasn't thinking straight."

"I wasn't thinking. Don't you get it? I'm also tired from travelling," Katara could feel tears coming. She hadn't wanted to remember Ember Island when she had thought that she and Zuko could have been together. She didn't want to return to her feelings at that time. They had been so confused.

"Katara, if you weren't thinking then you would have let me just pass by. You would have ignored me. Basically, you would have done anything, except become angry and argue. You had to be thinking of something." He was so persistent. It was something Katara had always admired in him and something she despised at this moment.

"I don't want to discuss this. Good night Zuko," Katara locked the door behind her and thrust herself into the bed where she released her tears of confusion. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

**I know that the friendship between Ty Lee and Katara might seem a little rushed, but it really isn't. It has been a year after the war. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the late uploading. I've been super busy. I won't be updating a lot unfortunately, for the next few weeks. And I definitely won't be able to upload between the end of June and the beginning of August because I'll be on vacation. Please hang in there, I'm going to try to upload at least another two chapters before I leave. **

**Also, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one I know. Hope you guys don't mind. **

**Thanks if you guys are still reading. And please continue to review. It's how I know I'm on the right path. Thanks again! **

**One final reminder: I own nothing, but the story line. Okay, now if you aren't already sick of me continue on...**

Chapter Six

_Zuko_

Zuko pressed his ear to Katara's door and stood there listening to her tears. He sank down into a cross-legged position and sat there until he heard her breathing become even. He didn't know what to think. Standing up slowly, Zuko hoped that Katara would be fine by tomorrow. He didn't understand why she had been so upset, but he had a feeling that it was more than not thinking and being tired from travelling. There was just something off. He didn't know what, but it was something. And he'd figure it out.

Zuko walked quietly down the corridor to his rooms. He looked around the dark room: the color red was everywhere with accents of gold. Randomly placed around his room were reminders of his travels when he was exiled. There was a tea set from the Earth Kingdom, a parka lying carelessly across his sofa from the Water Tribes, and while there was nothing he actually owned from the Air Nomads, he had put in some dark orange curtains to remind him of them.

He lit one of the torches in his rooms and his eyes widened to see Iroh sitting there. Of course, his uncle was sitting on one of Zuko's cushions from the Earth Kingdom and sipping tea. How had Zuko missed him while scanning his room?

"Ah, Zuko, my favorite nephew, would you like some tea?" Iroh gestured towards the porcelain tea pot in the center of the low table he sat at.

Zuko shook his head at his uncle. Iroh would never change. "Uncle, I don't want any tea." Zuko sat down across from his uncle and then smiled, "But thank you."

"Now my nephew, I have sensed that something is troubling you." Iroh's old, wise eyes saw straight through Zuko's soul. Zuko knew that he could not lie so he attempted to evade the subject.

"On second thoughts, could I have some of that tea?" Iroh poured the tea and handed the cup to Zuko. "What kind of tea is it, Uncle?"

"Jasmine, my favorite," Iroh replied, but he seemed a bit distant. "Zuko, I believe that you should hold off the wedding."

Zuko spat out the tea he had been drinking. "What did you say Uncle?"

"I think you should hold off the wedding," Iroh repeated himself. Zuko spat out his tea again.

"Zuko, you know better than to waste good tea. Isn't there anything you learned when we travelled together?" Iroh lightly teased his nephew, but Zuko knew that the lightness hid something very serious.

"Uncle, what has happened?"

Iroh looked away. "Something terrible has happened. I wonder if I should have gone to the Avatar first. You are capable, Zuko. Do not mistake me. It is just that this is probably more of the Avatar's duty than your own."

"Uncle," Zuko did not like the tone of Iroh's voice. "I still should know what's going on. After all, Aang is one of my best friends."

"Zuko, your father and Azula have escaped."

_Aang_

Aang had that terrible gut feeling that something was wrong. That was when there was a knock on his door. Quietly, Aang padded to the door and opened it to reveal Zuko.

"Aang, my father and sister have both escaped prison somehow. You're not safe here anymore." Zuko shook his head. Aang was shocked. Both Ozai and Azula were under extremely high security. For them to escape was remarkable unless…

"They must have had help from someone within the palace," Zuko looked furious. "I will be having all my servants interviewed of course and at this very moment, my most trusted generals are searching the palace for anything that could give us a clue to where they have gone."

"We should wake up everyone else. They might come up with some good suggestions." Aang was in disbelief. The man he had defeated a year ago had escaped along with his psychopath daughter. There was no good that could possibly come from this.

"So you're going to have to tell Mai…"

"Yep, I am not looking forward to telling her that our wedding has to be delayed because her ex-best friend got away somehow," Zuko sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let's get everyone together in your private study. I think it'd be the safest place to discuss what to do," Aang then followed Zuko out of his room.

They made sure to wake everyone up. They didn't tell them what had happened; only that it was urgent. At first, everyone looked irritated, but then Zuko spoke.

"So," Zuko took a deep breath, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose again. "My father and sister have escaped somehow."

Aang looked around the room, taking in everyone's reactions. Sokka and Suki shared a concerned glance and laced their fingers together, Toph bit her lip, and Katara's eyes narrowed and she frowned at the floor. Ty Lee, meanwhile, had gasped which was quite different from Mai who merely sighed. Haru crossed his arms and quickly glanced at Ty Lee when she gasped, but did nothing else.

"Why is the Boulder here?" Aang stared at the tenth person.

"He helped you guys in the invasion, right?" Zuko slowly spoke. He sounded as though he needed to convince himself of the reason as well. "He may be able to help us now. We could use whatever help we could get."

Aang stared at the Boulder, but let it go. "All right, so I was thinking that maybe we could all split up. Maybe that would get this task done faster."

"No," Katara's voice quietly interrupted. "It would make it worse. Azula's a prodigy and Ozai is probably skilled in hand-to-hand combat. It would take a lot to handle both of them together. Not to mention, they have to have some of Zuko's soldiers on their side."

"Maybe we can split up into two groups. Some of us have to stay and guard the palace anyways," Sokka suggested. "What if four of us stayed here and six of us hunt down Azula and Ozai. It took six people to take them down the first time."

"Well we'll make different groups than the groups from the first time," Mai interrupted. "I think that Zuko and Katara should be split up. Katara should stay here while he goes looking for Ozai and Azula. I think I could work better with Zuko than Katara. After all, I am his fiancée."

_Sokka_

Sokka could not believe Mai. Could she honestly believe that Zuko and Katara should be split up? They worked better than anyone else as a pair. It was amazing. Sokka had once told Suki that even they didn't work as well as Zuko and Katara did. Suki had told him to stop being negative, but then he reminded her of the Melon Lord practice and she acknowledged that he was right.

"Zuko and Katara cannot be split up," Aang ordered. "I know you feel as though Zuko could end up loving Katara, but I highly doubt that this would happen. After all, he loves you very much. I don't think anyone is going to disagree with me. They've worked together so many times in the past."

"They're the best pair I've ever seen," Sokka voiced his thoughts. "If we were to split them up, our chances of winning would decrease. Against two powerful opponents, we cannot afford to decrease our chances by any amount."

"Thank you Sokka," Aang was using his voice that meant he was the Avatar and he would not be disobeyed.

Mai's eyes narrowed. It wasn't much, but it betrayed her fury. "Mai, you should still be part of the overall team that is going after Ozai and Azula." Sokka agreed with Aang there. Mai would be able to keep track of Zuko, even though it wasn't necessary. Did she seriously believe that Katara was that much of a temptress? And Zuko was loyal to her before any other woman. Seriously, Knives Lady was ridiculous.

Aang then turned and looked at the assembled room. "So far we have Katara, Zuko, Mai, and I going. I think Ty Lee should also be part of this. Sokka and Suki, you guys should definitely stay here. Your uses as excellent combat fighters should be useful in giving increased training. Plus, you guys have some great leadership skills. The Boulder should also stay. So now either Haru or Toph should come."

Sokka looked at the two. Toph wasn't great with flying, but Haru was an ambassador. It would probably be good to keep one of the two ambassadors around. Since Katara was undoubtedly going after Ozai and Azula… "I think that Toph should go. Haru should stick around since he's an ambassador. Plus, Toph has metalbending skills. Who knows where you'll need that."

"Does anyone disagree with this arrangement?" Aang asked. When nobody said anything, he continued, "We'll leave first thing in the morning so I suggest we all get some sleep. It's almost dawn."

_Katara_

Katara could hardly believe it. It was almost time to leave and she had only arrived yesterday afternoon. Sighing, she packed battle gear into her small pack as well as a set of canteens filled with water, various scrolls, some herbs, and a few weapons she knew she could make use of.

A knock sounded on her door. Katara had barely opened the door when Sokka held her tightly.

"I can't believe we're going to be separated again," Katara whispered to her brother.

"Katara, please be safe," Sokka was looking at some fixed point past her. "This is the first time that we've truly separated before a mission. Write whenever you can, okay?"

"Don't worry Sokka," Katara swallowed the tears she felt coming. "I'll write you so many letters that you'll be sick of hearing the messenger hawk arrive at her window."

Sokka held her closer. "Do you have everything?"

"I'm ready Sokka. Don't worry; I can handle things on my own now. And well, I'm working with the Fire Lord. You know we're good at working together."

"Don't let Mai get you down, by the way," Sokka finally looked down into her eyes. "She's a bit bitchy, but you can't do anything about it. I wish I could tell you to kick her ass every time she says anything that is insulting, but that wouldn't be helpful."

Katara smiled a bit. It was typical of her brother to give advice like this before they parted. He was basically telling her not to take any shit from Mai, but to refrain from physically fighting her. They did still need her, much as Katara hated to think about it.

"Also, make sure Toph doesn't pull too many scams. That wouldn't be good for anyone's reputation," Sokka finally grinned. Katara couldn't help, but laugh at the cherished memory. It sure hadn't ended the way they wanted, but it ended, well, in dramatic combustion.

"All right, let me carry your pack as my last brotherly act towards you before you take off."

Katara hesitated, then handed Sokka her pack. "Thanks Sokka."

"Any time for my baby sis," Sokka smiled and they walked outside to the stables where Appa was.

"Well, Sokka, I'll miss you. I'll write whenever possible. I promise." Katara couldn't help it. She allowed a few tears to stream from her eyes.

"I love you Katara," Sokka hugged her and then Katara moved on to Suki.

"Take care of Sokka for me," Katara smiled and hugged Suki.

"No problem," Suki laughed a little. "You better write to me. You know you're one of my sisters now so if you don't, there will be some major problems."

Katara laughed, "Don't worry, I promise to write to you too."

Moving on to Haru, Katara smiled. "I'll miss you again. Pay attention, you'll have a lot to teach me about being an ambassador when I get back."

"I'll pay extra attention for you, Katara," Haru gave her a quick hug.

Katara didn't bother saying good-bye to the Boulder. She didn't really care for him so she gave Sokka one last hug and took Aang's hand as she jumped into the saddle. It had been a long time, but her muscles still seemed to be familiar with the action.

Zuko sighed, "It's going to be a while before we're back. I can feel it."

"Well, hopefully we'll be done within a matter of weeks. I was really looking forward to catching up with Sokka," Katara sighed.

"Can we start going already?" Mai was so annoying. Katara couldn't understand what Zuko saw in her. She had seemed to be interesting when the war had ended, but now Katara just found her to be whiney and annoying.

As Appa took off, Katara leaned against her pack and turned with a smile to Ty Lee. She looked forward to using this time to get to know her better.

_Ty Lee_

Ty Lee was surprised. As they took off, she felt as though something was missing. She quickly checked her pink bag, but everything was there. She'd have to ask Katara about it. Mai would probably just put it down as being stupid.

"So Ty Lee," Katara turned to her. "I always wanted to know why you joined the circus."

"She wanted to stand out," Mai interjected in a bored tone.

"Yes, I wanted to stand out. I couldn't stand being the same as all my other sisters. I wasn't about to be a clone." Ty Lee looked down at her hands.

"I think I can understand where you're coming from," Toph said. Ty Lee was a bit surprised. She had thought that Toph hadn't liked her that much.

"Well, did you like being in the circus?" Katara was very curious and Ty Lee was glad for the conversation. Travelling could get quite boring at times.

"I did, but then I felt as though my destiny lied with helping Azula and I was right. I figured out that Mai was one of my best friends and I found my way to the Kyoshi warriors where all my talents were fully appreciated."

"Great story," Mai once again soured the mood.

"Honestly Mai," Zuko was obviously irritated. "It'd be a lot better if you could just be agreeable. Nobody wants things to be unpleasant while travelling; especially because there's nowhere for us to go. We have to deal with each other no matter what."

Mai grunted, but remained quiet. Katara exchanged a glance with Ty Lee. Ty Lee could see that Katara was sick and tired of Mai's antics. She couldn't blame her either. Recently, Mai had been so bitter and full of disdain for everything. She sometimes lashed out at Zuko which wasn't something she normally did.

"Anyways, do you guys want to talk about strategy?" Katara asked.

"Okay, so the pairs are you and Zuko, me and Mai, and Aang and Toph, right?"

"Yes, those are the pairs. Whenever there is any sign of a fight or danger we should automatically get into those pairs. That way we know someone is right at our back." Zuko confirmed.

"So who goes after whom if we just come straight upon them?" Toph asked.

"Ty Lee and Mai will fight whatever soldiers they have backing them. It's a large task, but it's nothing they aren't used to. You and Aang will try to attack my father and Katara and I will take on my sister. It only makes sense to do it that way. If we can isolate my father from my sister, then things will be easier. We would just have to worry about Azula getting away."

"Right," Ty Lee looked at Zuko. "Aang permanently got rid of Ozai's firebending. I forgot about that. Why didn't you guys do that with Azula?"

"There was hope that she would get better eventually. That she'd become sane. It seemed as though there was progress to. Maybe she was just acting." Zuko looked thoughtful as he spoke. She was still his sister after all.

"If she can pull of the appearance of sanity, then she is obviously still really smart. The scary part is that she is still far from sane, meaning that she is unpredictable." Katara pulled out a blank scroll and wrote down some notes. "It's probably a good idea to keep track of any ideas. We can decide what strategy we want to use when we land for a brief lunch."

Ty Lee didn't want to land. She had a bad feeling about landing. She didn't say anything though. They would need to land because of food and Appa would need to rest a little. She sighed and thought again of what was missing. What was it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. So I know I promised two more chapters before I leave for vacation and lose internet access. I'm going to try my best to get the next chapter up. I hope that this chapter being the longest makes up for being so late. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Damn it. I still don't own Avatar. **

Chapter Seven

_Aang_

For once, Appa seemed disinclined to land. Aang didn't like this, but he knew that they had to develop their strategy further and Appa needed to rest. He would run out of energy sooner or later.

"All right guys; we're going to stop on this island for a while. It seems like it'd be a good place to stop." Aang directed Appa downwards and although the bison hesitated, he consented.

"Aang, I don't think this is the best island to land on," Zuko spoke for the first time in an hour.

"What's wrong with this island?"

"It's Ember Island. If there are people who want us dead for my father and sister's sake, then this would be an easy location for us to be found. It's pretty well known that we stayed here during the final stage of the war."

"Zuko, I've held off landing for the past three hours. We can't afford to have Appa pass out. It'll only be for an hour or two anyways," As Aang tried to convince Zuko that this would be all right, he also tried to convince himself. Once Zuko had mentioned it, Aang started to recognize the features of Ember Island. It had been a year, but he couldn't believe that he had forgotten about it.

Aang immersed himself into his memories of Ember Island as everyone contemplated Zuko's words. Aang could remember training with Zuko, finding out Ozai's plans for the day of the arrival of Sozin's comet, and most clearly, the Ember Island Players. He had despised that play. It had suggested that Zuko and Katara were in love and Katara only saw him as a little brother. Sure, that might have been how she thought of him at first, but by then their love was obvious. Well, Aang had thought that until he had gone and kissed Katara and she said that she was confused. Aang hated the feeling that he might have lost Katara to Zuko. It definitely sucked.

Before anyone could say anything else, they landed on Ember Island. Aang jumped off first and airbended everyone's bags to the ground. Zuko helped everyone down starting with Mai. Of course Mai was also the least gracious and Toph the most. Mai just nodded at Zuko and continued on while Toph thanked him profusely. Aang smiled a little at Toph's pure joy to be on land. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

Aang went rigid. The only things that had ever reached his tops list were the views from flying, artifacts from each nation, and Katara's face when he woke up. Toph shouldn't really make this list, but there was something about the purity of the look on her face. For some reason, Toph emitted purity in everything she did. Katara didn't quite give off that aura. Aang often got the sense of passion and passion was in no way a truly pure emotion. Even when Toph was her foulest, there was something so pure about her.

"Is everything okay Aang?" Katara put her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so. I'm holding on to the chance that we'll be fine, but there's just something so ominous about being here. It doesn't feel safe like it did last time. It's the opposite of what it was last time. Last time, it was a place that shouldn't be safe, but felt it. Now it's a place that should be safe, but doesn't feel safe at all."

"Well I wasn't here when you guys were staying here last, but I know what Aang is saying about the feel of it," Ty Lee joined the conversation. "I'm not getting a good vibe from this place. It feels so dangerous. It just feels so…"

"It doesn't matter. Let's set up lunch, talk, and get out of here. We don't have time to waste," Mai rolled her eyes at them while talking. Aang was already sick of her. Why did she have to be so… so emotionless and indifferent, yet demanding? That didn't even make sense. Aang left Mai's status in his mind as "annoying woman who doesn't say anything yet glares daggers at everyone and everything." Sokka sure was rubbing off on him.

_Zuko_

Zuko could tell that Mai was getting on everyone's nerves: that included his as well. He didn't understand why she was so abrupt the few times she spoke. Not to mention, when she spoke she only did so to cut somebody else off or to say something to show that somehow she was better or more right than that person was.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he put his hand on Mai's shoulder. "Mai, you can calm down. We already know that we're going to do things efficiently and then get out of here to find a better campsite to stay the night."

"We're not staying in an inn or an abandoned house? We're really sleeping in tents? I travelled better when I was with Azula, don't you agree Ty Lee?"

"Well I mean we always had a place to stay, but I have to say I like the idea of a campsite. It sounds like it'd be easier to hide away and I think that campfires are great to bond around. Remember when we did that little bonding by the beach guys? Even though we were all on the wrong side of the war, those feelings were true and we got to know each other better."

Zuko let himself smile a little to let Ty Lee know that he acknowledged that memory. "I'm going to help out Katara with lunch."

"Maybe Ty Lee could do that," Mai narrowed her eyes at him.

Zuko sighed, "Ty Lee and Aang are in charge of Appa. You and Toph are the ones who are going to look around the house and make sure that there aren't any spies and see if there's any useful information. So stick together okay?" He turned to Toph.

Mai narrowed her eyes further. Zuko could swear that she didn't have any eyes. Then, she tried to take the lead, but Toph wouldn't let her. "Follow me Lady Kunai." (**A/N I think that's what those knives are called)**

Zuko suppressed a smile at Toph's words and went to Katara. "Hey, do you need any help?"

"Actually yes, I do. Could you make the fire a bit bigger? I know it's a little risky, but I think that it's riskier taking our time," Katara was searching through her bags and pulling out a few herbs here and there and a few vegetables.

"No meat?" Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"I already put in a little dried meat. We have so little and I don't know how much Ty Lee and Mai eat so I'm really rationing. Plus, while we hope this mission will be short, my instinct tells me it won't be," she looked up at the sky thoughtfully before touching that necklace she always wore and throwing in the last few ingredients.

Zuko raised the heat a little and sat down next to Katara. "Do you want me to make the tea?"

Katara giggled causing Zuko to smile. He couldn't repress his smile when she laughed. It was so infectious. It was safe to say that her laughs were more contagious than Ty Lee's. "So you can make good tea now?"

"Better than it was before at least."

Katara threw her head back a little further and laughed a little louder. Zuko fake scowled and went about making another tiny fire to make tea.

"Aw… Zuko, don't scowl. It ruins your pretty features."

Zuko shook his head. "You Master Waterbender are some evil sprite. That is why I scowl."

"How could I ever possibly be evil?" Katara flicked her wrist to bring some of the soup to her mouth to taste.

"So is it ready, yet?" Mai's voice interrupted.

"Yes, it is. Zuko do you mind getting out the bowls and all the other things we need?" Katara turned away from him to throw in a little more salt.

"It's on that tray beside you. Mai how was the search?" Zuko leaned over to his fiancée to plant a kiss on her cheek, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"It was fine. There wasn't anything of interest. In fact there was nothing in this old house. Why the hell did you waste our time?" Mai informed him shortly.

Zuko could see Katara frown in his peripheral vision. "It wasn't a waste of time Mai," he sighed. "It was a necessary precaution."

"I don't see why we can't just let ourselves be known. We've got a lot of support."

"Ozai and Azula are great at intimidating people so that they get what they want. There are also probably a few people who are still loyal to them," Toph joined in the conversation.

"Toph's right," Aang agreed as he and Ty Lee walked over to join them. "Sure, we have the support of a lot of people, but I'm sure that those who support Ozai and Azula are doing it to either keep themselves and their families, friends, and villages safe or because they're getting a lot of money. Ozai was smart enough to probably have a secret vault somewhere to have extra money just in case."

Zuko nodded. "For all the terrible things my father was, he was still remarkably clever."

Mai simply sighed and got her food before sitting down. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose yet again. He really could not understand her sometimes.

_Mai_

Mai was getting so sick of Katara. She almost wanted to simply push her off a cliff. She was flirting with Zuko so much and how Aang didn't see it was a mystery to Mai. But the worst part was definitely that Zuko flirted more with Katara than he did with her. When he was around Katara, it was the light flirtatiousness that could be serious if either gave the sign that they wanted it to be or just a simple fun game for the time being. All he ever seemed to give Mai was mild affection that she could tell was given begrudgingly or it'd be intense passion that choked her. Why was he like this?

Mai glared up from her soup straight at Katara. She didn't realize that Katara was that sensitive to what was going on around her because she immediately stopped talking to Aang and sharply turned to catch Mai's eye. Not to mention, this all happened within a second's time and Mai had no time to pretend as though she had been doing differently. Aang of course had followed Katara's line of sight and was now frowning at her. Today really just wasn't her day was it?

"Mai, can we talk?" Mai lifted her gaze from Katara's eyes and looked up at her fiancé.

"What do you want, Zuko?" She sighed.

"I asked if we could talk," Zuko tensed. Mai could tell that he was pretty tense.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mai was trying to avoid a private confrontation with Zuko. She knew that it wouldn't fall in her favor if they had a fight.

"I wanted to talk privately with you," Zuko told her. His teeth were obviously clenched tightly.

"Whatever," Mai consented. She then rose with a sigh before looking down morosely at her bowl. "I'll just give my food to the bison. Hey, waterbending peasant..."

"MAI, do NOT be disrespectful to Katara," Aang interceded. "I will not accept any nonsense like this when we're on a mission. She's your teammate here and you will respect her."

Mai let her head bow slightly in acknowledgement of the Avatar's words. He had used that voice that meant business. It was about time he started doing something right. "I humbly offer you my apologies, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Mai looked up through her hooded eyelids to see Katara nod slightly, though hesitantly. At least she wouldn't have to worry about needing to beg to that peasant.

"Mai, let's go talk now," Zuko was furious. Mai narrowed her eyes and followed him without a word until they reached a small courtyard with a fountain in the center.

"What is it Zuko? Is something on your mind?" Mai forced her muscles to relax and she gave him a slight smile. Whatever she could do to better herself in the eyes of her fiancé she would do. She loved him and she wanted to be sure that he would always be hers. That was how it was supposed to be anyways. The Fire Lord was of course supposed to marry a lady of the court. And Mai was a lady in quite a high position in the court of the Fire Lord after all.

"Mai, what's up with you?" Zuko certainly cut to the chase.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been so irritable lately. You are rude to absolutely every one. You brush people off. Well you rarely speak. The few times that you do speak are to either argue with someone or to make everyone else seem lower than you. However, the fact is everyone except maybe Ty Lee is in a higher position as you and you know it."

"Zuko, you aren't serious."

"Yes I am Mai. I'm a Fire Lord and Aang's the Avatar…"

"Well obviously you two are in higher positions as me. But Katara comes from a warrior's home from a Water Tribe. She's obviously a peasant. And while Toph is a noblewoman she is still only, what, thirteen? She's obviously not important to society. Ty Lee is definitely below me for leaving her home and joining an Earth Kingdom group of women disgraces," Mai scoffed.

"How dare you Mai? Katara and Toph are both war heroines and celebrated ladies of the world. Without Katara's help, Azula would have finished me off; not to mention, Aang would probably have never been woken up from his long slumber and even if he had he wouldn't have the right waterbending teacher. For Agni's sake Mai, I wouldn't be here right now without Katara. Without Toph, Aang wouldn't have an earthbending teacher and Sokka and Suki would have had a much harder time defeating the Fire Nation airships. In addition to all this," Mai had been about to speak, but Zuko cut her off. "Katara is an ambassador representing the Water Tribes in front of the Fire Nation and Toph is a noblewoman bred from the wealthiest family in Ba Sing Se. You have no right to think yourself higher than them."

"And yet I am higher than them," Mai countered. "I'm one of the most important women in the Fire Nation court. I am a well bred daughter of a Fire Nation governor. I was raised alongside the Fire Nation Princess. This obviously puts me in a high position. I then risked my life saving you, Sokka, and Suki. This obviously makes me a war heroine to my own nation and, in a way, to the world. And I am the fiancée of the Fire Lord; which is by far, no small thing."

"You know what Mai, you were the fiancée of the Fire Lord," Zuko turned his back to her, anger leaking into his bitter words.

"What did you say?" Mai had thought that she had won this battle, but Zuko had suddenly turned the tables on her. "How could you do that to me? Zuko, I love you." Mai reached for his hand, but he simply walked a few more steps away from her without looking once at her.

"I thought I loved you too Mai. But you're not the woman I fell in love with. She had a quiet passion. Yes she hated many things, but she loved what mattered. Now, all I see is a woman full of possessive bitterness that cannot accept that she may not be able to win every battle. And believe me Mai, you've lost this battle," Zuko then turned and walked towards the rest of the Gaang leaving Mai breathless. She had never seen that coming. But Zuko was wrong. She knew that she could not win every battle. What she knew was that she could win every war.

_Katara_

"Is everything okay, Zuko?" She looked up with concerned eyes at him. She could tell that he was furious. Something had happened between him and Mai. She had no doubt in her mind of this.

"At the moment, no, if everything was okay then I would still be engaged," Zuko stared at the ground with a scowl on his face as he spoke his bitter words.

"Oh Zuko, I'm so sorry," Katara's eyes began to fill with tears. She quietly got up and walked over to him. Hesitantly she put her arms around him. "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. When you're ready I know you'll open up to one of us."

She then pulled away, wiping her arm across her eyes to rid them of their tears. She didn't understand what was going on, but if it was so bad that either Zuko or Mai had broken their engagement then it was definitely far from a pretty thing.

Slowly, Katara returned to her place next to Aang and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I feel terrible for Zuko, Aang. But I don't think there's anything that any of us can do for him. It sucks to feel this helpless. It's so hard watching your friends suffer."

"I know, Katara. I want to help Zuko too, but like you I don't think there's anything we can do," Aang hesitantly placed his arms around her. Katara wished that he wasn't so hesitant in every move he made towards her, but she was more concerned about Zuko then about how much affection Aang displayed towards her.

"Don't worry about us guys. We have a mission to worry about first," Zuko firmly told the Gaang as Mai returned.

"That's right, we have a mission ahead of us," the "Kunai Lady" murmured. Katara was pretty sure that was going to refer to that woman by Toph's nicknames. She was so insufferable. Hopefully, Toph would come up with some good ones to call her. Katara glanced at Toph. The earthbender had the corner of her mouth curled ever so slightly upwards. Something told her that Toph was enjoying the show.

That's when Katara remembered that Toph wanted this to happen. She had wanted Zuko and Mai to break their engagement. She had hoped that Zuko would fall in love with Katara and that his love would be requited by her. Katara shook her head slightly. The first phase of Toph's plan was obviously complete. She wouldn't be able to get farther than that though. Aang and Katara shared a mutual love for each other. Besides, maybe Zuko could fall in love with Ty Lee. She was a great warrior with excellent knowledge of the human body. She was clever, light, and Katara was so jealous that she was pretty. It should be illegal to look that pretty in her opinion. She hadn't thought that since she had met Yue.

Katara sighed and looked up to see Ty Lee gathering up the dishes. "We should probably be leaving soon," Ty Lee softly told her. That was obviously her message to Katara that she should see what she could do to help prepare for their departure from this place. Katara got up and as she did so she sensed that something was wrong. She snapped her head up, but not before screaming.

_Ty Lee_

Ty Lee gasped and immediately tried to attack the man that had knocked Katara out. "You're not going anywhere with her."

Jumping up, Ty Lee swung her fist forward and managed to land a punch to his face. "Take that you fucking bastard. Now let her go."

The man simply grunted before whistling. Ty Lee knew that was a bad sign and quickly tried to get at his pressure points, but he was able to grab her hand somehow and before she knew what happened, she felt every bone in her hand break. Shrieking, Ty lee collapsed to the ground, cradling her right hand and fighting back tears as she tried to glare at the man through her pain.

"You're not going anywhere with her," Aang repeated Ty Lee's words unknowingly and rushed in with his airbending. Ty Lee would have smiled gratefully at him if she weren't in such pain. Before she knew it, everyone was there. Ty Lee bit her lip wishing she could help.

"Don't worry about me guys. Just make sure that Katara's saved," Ty Lee ordered them. Aang gave a slight nod in her direction to acknowledge her.

"Wait, before you leave. I have a proposition to make with you, bounty hunter," Mai's eyes flashed. Ty Lee couldn't believe it. What was she doing?

"What do you want?" The man looked at her with suspicion.

"You can take me in her stead," Mai spoke smoothly. "If you want you can knock me out."

"What are you doing, Mai?" Zuko hissed at her.

"I'm doing what is necessary to complete my mission Zuko," she replied without looking at him once.

"We don't need anyone to leave." Ty Lee could see Mai look at Zuko and for a brief moment in seemed as if pain flashed through her eyes.

"You don't need to worry about me Zuko," Mai spoke softly. "But if you worry for me, then take a lock of my hair."

"I couldn't cut your hair…"

"I'm losing patience. What are you going to do?" The man interrupted.

Mai smoothly took one of her kunai and before anyone realized what she was doing she smoothly cut through her hair. Ty Lee watched in shock as Mai's midnight hair fell to the ground. She walked towards the bounty hunter. "It'll be easier for you to knock me out this way." Her hair now lay just below her ears and it was extremely messy. She couldn't believe Mai had done that. She despised short hair and now she had given herself that style.

Mai then spoke again, "Knock me out Ty Lee." Ty Lee's eyes widened.

"I can't do that. My right hand is broken in so many places and…"

"Enough excuses Ty Lee. I know you can do it with your left hand," Mai replied impatiently.

Ty Lee sighed. Mai was up to something, but the only thing Ty Lee could think to do was consent. She couldn't defend herself against one of Mai's kunai and while she had the feeling that this was going to be a mistake, she couldn't deny her friend this. Someone was going to have to go with the bounty hunter anyways. It was better that it was someone who understood the situation pretty well rather than someone who would only know that they had been knocked out.

"All right, Mai," Ty Lee lifted her left hand and made a smooth backhanded slice in the center of the back of Mai's head.

Zuko caught Mai before she fell to the ground. "All right bounty hunter," he looked furious. "We'll trade right now."

The bounty hunter grunted his agreement. Both moved slowly, but the exchange took place without a problem. As soon as Mai was in the bounty hunter's arms he moved swiftly and silently into the shadows and seemed to disappear and silence ensued amongst the Gaang.

"Well that was something," Toph broke it after what seemed like ages.

Ty Lee looked down at her aching hand and nodded. "I know that it might be rude to wake Katara, but I can't do much with my hand broken this badly. Can you wake her up, Zuko?"

Zuko looked down at the waterbender in his arms, sighed, and shook her awake. Upon awakening, Katara jumped out of Zuko's arms and looked around alertly. When Ty Lee asked her to heal her hand, Katara's eyes widened in shock, but consented. As she healed her, Ty Lee filled her in on what happened.

"So what are we going to do?" Katara asked. "Are we continuing the mission first or are we saving Mai first?"

_Well that was certainly a question nobody had thought to ask themselves yet_, Ty Lee borrowed Toph's sarcasm as she pondered Katara's question in her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for your patience. If any of you saw that I had posted a new story a few days ago before updating my story, well I want to say that this story is my priority. Yes, I know I put up that story first, but it was an idea that came to me while away. I completed one chapter and shortly afterwards my adapter exploded preventing me from using my laptop for anything other than when I needed to pull information from it. I had just started working on this chapter. **

**This is my longest chapter yet and I wanted to keep writing it, but I owed my readers an update so I kept it at this length rather than moving on. I'm moving towards writing longer chapters though. I'm going to try to update soon. **

**Just another note, I owe you guys so much! I was amazed at how many reviews, hits, and story alerts I got after the last chapter. By far, the most I have received so far. So thank you guys so much! **

**And now for the annoying disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. **

Chapter Eight

_Zuko_

The question posed by Katara wasn't making anything easy. Zuko wanted to save Mai. He loved her, even if he had broken their engagement, and doubted that he could bear it if she came in harm's way. On the other hand, the mission at hand was in order to prevent another world war. The world was still recovering from the last war that they had ended after one hundred years of fighting. There was no way that they could afford another war.

"I think we should just go on with our mission," Zuko looked down at the ground, took a deep breath, and continued. "Mai must have done this for a reason. She's strong enough to handle things on her own in any case. Also, Mai is the only one at risk in not completing a mission to save her while the risk of another world war starting leading to the deaths of many innocent people is the risk of not completing our current mission. I don't think we can afford to be sidetracked."

"But we were able to sidetrack a lot before ending the last war," Aang pointed out.

"It's not like we actually had that much of a choice though," Katara replied. "You had to master the elements before fighting Ozai. If you didn't then all hope would be lost permanently. In the end, we only had one shot. There was never much chance that the Invasion plan would have worked. I think we all knew that while it seemed foolproof, in the end, it pretty much backfired.

"We should have known that too since you didn't know firebending. That was before Zuko came to the Gaang," Toph reminded them.

"That day was the day when I left the Fire Nation to go help you. I redirected lightning that my father shot at me that day," Zuko closed his eyes seeing that exhilarating moment flash before his eyes.

"Thank goodness you did," Katara put a hand on his shoulder and Zuko opened his eyes.

"Guys, much as I love hearing your stories, we don't have time for this. We need to make a decision now and this place isn't that safe," Ty Lee finally spoke.

"Let's put it to a vote," Aang suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Toph said and the rest nodded.

"All right, so let's stand in a straight line. Okay, now those who want to save Mai as a side mission to our current mission step forward now," Aang said as he stepped forward. After some hesitation, Ty Lee also stepped forward. Zuko looked to his left. Katara and Toph weren't moving. Toph's face held no expression while Katara's had a sad look. Zuko took a deep breath and remained at his spot. It was much more important to save the world first.

Aang looked at Zuko, Katara, and Toph. "I don't believe in leaving behind members of our Gaang. We _have_ to have the time to save her."

"Aang," Katara spoke slowly. "We won't leave Mai behind. We're just not going to save her first. There's just too much at stake to go after her. She's probably with Ozai and Azula anyways. If that's the case, then if we try to rescue her first, we'll probably all die. The two of them are sure to be able to land a killing blow if our focus isn't entirely on beating them. Not only that, but Mai's probably fighting for her life right now. She's a talented fighter. She can handle being captured. I took it pretty well." Zuko turned red and started rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I've changed my mind. I'm with the others that we should save the world first," Ty Lee spoke.

"Aang, even if Ty Lee didn't change her mind, it would have been a majority to save the world first. None of us would have budged from that decision," Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do it your way then," Aang was obviously extremely unhappy. Zuko watched as Katara let her hand drop and turned to finish packing the last bit of supplies. Ty Lee moved to help her while Aang moved to Appa.

"Help me with the saddle, okay Toph?" Aang asked.

"Sure," the earthbender replied passively.

As soon as they were ready, they jumped into the saddle. Zuko watched Ember Island disappear and then he realized something. "How is it that we couldn't defeat a measly bounty hunter?"

_Aang_

Aang was extremely unhappy with all of this. He firmly believed that Mai was depending on them to rescue her. Sure, she could probably hold her own really well, but she still needed them. He was certain that they had time to sidetrack to save her. Despite his wishes though, it had been decided that they would defeat Ozai and Azula before going after Mai. Aang hated that helpless feeling that he was feeling now. It was so unfair. It was unjust. And why hadn't Zuko wanted to save Mai? He still didn't understand it.

Then Zuko asked the question that Aang had tried to avoid in his mind. _Why hadn't they been able to defeat a bounty hunter?_ It didn't make sense. They had been able to defeat people much stronger than a bounty hunter. Looking back at Combustion Man, he didn't really count. He was a trained assassin, not someone who was supposed to take people back alive.

"It doesn't make sense, does it?" Toph was the first to answer Zuko's question. Everyone had been sitting around staring at a fixed point: their hands, their feet, a cloud, the sun, anything that seemed as though it would answer Zuko's disturbing question.

"That's what I'm saying," Zuko quietly replied. "If we can defeat my father and my sister plus the armies of the Fire Nation, then why couldn't we have defeated him in moments?"

"Maybe we were all too shocked," Aang suggested looking over his shoulder at the other four who were sitting in the saddle.

"He was remarkably strong and fast, but I was blinded by rage. I don't know why I hadn't taken more careful jabs. I guess I forgot what it was like to fight in the midst of battle. I haven't really trained either; just a few times with Mai. But it still doesn't excuse my pathetic performance." Ty Lee frowned and then a tear slipped down her face. Aang turned his head back to the horizon. He didn't want to see anyone cry.

"I honestly don't think there's any excuse for any of us," Katara's sweet voice spoke. Aang closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the sound of her voice and then actually thinking about her words. "I don't understand how I let myself be captured. Sure, he must have been quiet, but I have always been able to sense trouble from the moment I was born."

"We were all born in the midst of a war," Toph's voice was quiet. Aang knew that meant that she must have realized something. "All of us were trained to watch our surroundings from the moment we were born. If Zuko didn't, then he could have been assassinated by anyone. Ty Lee and Mai were Fire Nation nobility and the best friends of the princess of the Fire Nation. If they didn't watch their steps, then harm could have come to them or Azula. Aang, well we all know that if he didn't watch his step, Zuko or Azula would capture her." Toph paused to allow a small laugh. "Katara lived in a place that had seen many raids by the Fire Nation. Everyone in the Southern Water Tribe must have been really tense and always watching for signs of Fire Nation ships. And I watched my steps to keep my identity as the Blind Bandit secret from my parents. Don't you guys see?"

Aang once again looked over his shoulder. Everyone was looking at Toph, anticipating her next words.

"There wasn't a moment when we could have afforded to let down our guard _until the war ended_. Once the war was over, we all unconsciously must have lowered our guards to a level where we would be able to sense obvious attacks, but not much more. Our minds must have been so weary of always expecting to be attacked that once we knew everything would be fine, we no longer had a reason to be on such high guard and they finally relaxed." Aang looked at Toph. She was right. He hadn't been all that cautious since the war ended and he doubted that anyone else had been.

"Since we never realized that our guard had ever been lowered, we never put it back up when the danger presented by Azula and Ozai was once again our main issue. It takes a conscious effort to bring your guard up and maintain it at first even though it takes an unconscious effort to bring it down."

"Since when did you become so wise?" Zuko teased Toph.

"I just see the truth that other people can't," she replied. The way she said it though, made Zuko and Katara immediately tense. Aang turned back to the horizon confused. It was a line Toph said often, even though she found a way to change it slightly each time. It seemed like there must have been a double meaning this time. A double meaning that meant something to Zuko and Katara.

_Katara_

Toph's words had a double meaning. After realizing that both she and Zuko had gotten tense, she looked at Aang. Aang was staring off into the horizon ahead, but she could tell by his defensive posture that he had seen their simultaneous action and was confused. Katara watched Aang stare off into the distance. She loved the way he could be so calm when he wanted to think. Eventually, Aang sensed her loving gaze and turned around. She smiled at him and he smiled back. _How could I have ever doubted that I was in love with him?_

Then, a cough sounded and broke the moment between the two of them. Katara scowled when she realized that it was Toph. "Okay, even I can feel that there's intense staring going on and can you guys stop it. It's disturbing the peace."

Katara rolled her eyes and smiled at Aang who shrugged and with a final smile turned back to guiding Appa through the clouds.

"When do you think we'll land, Aang?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't really know yet, but hopefully within the next few hours," Aang shouted over his shoulder.

"Remember, we should keep our guard up from now on. Don't forget what Toph said. She's probably right: we'll need to consciously keep making sure that we're not relaxing. There's no time for that. We've got a world to save and after that, Mai," Katara cautioned everyone. In turn, everybody nodded in agreement.

"We should probably check the area we land in too. We don't want to make any mistakes. If it looks like there's a probability that someone's watching us or that we could get into another situation then we should move on to somewhere else," Zuko added. Once again, everybody nodded.

"Who has a map?" Aang asked.

"I do." Ty Lee rummaged through her bag briefly and pulled out a set of scrolls. After flipping through them to get to the appropriate one she handed it to Aang.

"Um… why don't you give that to Zuko? He can tell me where we should probably land. I've never been that great with directions," he sheepishly told Ty Lee.

"All right then," Ty Lee handed the scroll to Zuko who examined it briefly.

"We should probably keep travelling in," he looked at his compass and then looked back up, "that direction." Zuko pointed towards a direction that was slightly to their right. Aang nodded and followed Zuko's directions.

"Where will that take us?" He asked.

"It'll probably take us to an island that's just a little farther north and to the right of Avatar Roku's Island. Since it's pretty close to there, it's a little risky, but at the same time, they would probably expect that we would just go to Roku's Island. Unless it's my father or Azula, something tells me that nobody will suspect that we would simply move to the neighboring island."

"There's a risk wherever we stay and we can't travel that much longer. Appa's already pretty tired," Katara noted. "I think that going to that island may be the best bet we've got."

Nobody argued and for the next hour nobody spoke aloud. Toph was frowning and seemed like she was concentrating on something. Ty Lee was examining some scrolls of the human body and Zuko and Katara had a silent conversation.

Katara gave him a soft look. _Are you all right?_ He had been looking frustrated and she just wanted to make sure.

In turn, Zuko softened his features and nodded. However, Katara could still see that his eyes were clouded. Something was bothering him.

Smiling sadly, she shook her head. _You're not okay_.

Zuko shrugged. _All right, you got me. What do you want me to do?_

Katara sat back in the saddle, thinking. Zuko simply watched her. After ten minutes of this, Zuko spread his hands and lifted his eyebrows slightly. _Well?_

Katara smiled and leaned forward allowing concern to shine in her eyes. Gently, she touched his shoulder. _Something's wrong with you, but I have a feeling you won't tell me. Why not? _

Zuko shrugged and looked at her apologetically. _I don't need you to worry about me. I know you will anyways, but this is something I have to deal with on my own._

Katara gave him a resigned look and lifted her hands so her palms faced him. _All right, all right, I'll let it be for now, but you're right: I won't stop worrying_.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. _Stop fretting Katara. You worry too much. _

Katara shook her head and their conversation ceased.

_Toph_

Once they had determined where they would stop, Toph had fallen back into her thoughts. She had to figure out what to do. Zuko and Mai were no longer engaged, but he was obviously still concerned for her. Toph had no doubts that Mai would be fine on her own, but her departure had been strange. Ty Lee was capable of knocking Mai out while Mai's hair was still long, but Mai had cut it. The feeling of her smooth locks hitting the ground had surprised Toph. She was sure that it was a message from Mai, but she couldn't figure out what that message was.

Then Toph realized that two people were silently communicating. She had been able to tell ever since she had started travelling with Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Katara and Sokka had always communicated silently. When they did, the air felt a little thicker with the emotion they thrust out at each other. It was the same feeling. It was a subtle difference of course, but when one is forced to be completely blind, one finds other ways to see. Toph's way of seeing while in the air was by sensing, well for lack of a better word, the aura around each person.

The two people who were communicating had to be Katara and Zuko. There was always a loving feel to Katara and that was intensified when she talked to someone without using words. It had been only slightly harder to figure out that the other person was Zuko. Aang was still shrouded in the confusion that had hit him after Toph's favorite words: _I just see the truth when other people can't_. Of course it was a variation of the same idea. She switched it up every now and again. Though, she wondered why Zuko and Katara had both seemed a bit tense after she said that. As for Ty Lee, she was in a state of intense concentration, but she was also mumbling a little. She was thinking up new fighting techniques to use. That meant that it was Zuko that Katara was talking to.

Toph suppressed a grin. Of course, she had no idea what it was they were talking about. She could just feel that Katara seemed to be concerned and Zuko seemed to be nonchalant. If Katara was concerned about Zuko, well that was certainly a start. Zuko seemed to be trying to calm her down. He didn't want her to worry. Well, that was all Toph could get. It took her a while to realize that they had stopped communicating once they had stopped. So they were much better at talking to each other in that way. Normally, Katara and Sokka ended either in quiet spoken words or an argument that would cause everyone to yell at them to shut the hell up.

So they didn't really want anyone to notice them. Well it had worked pretty well. Only Toph had noticed and she hadn't even noticed when they had ceased to talk. Katara had let her emotion very gradually lock itself back inside her and Zuko had always been hard to sense in the first place. Now how to get them past the best friend stage and into the I-love-you-more-than-life stage?

Toph went through her options meticulously. She had to make sure her plans were foolproof. She could get them alone as much as possible. No, those two already knew that she wanted them to be together so they'd catch onto that easily. They were probably expecting her to try that.

The next option was even worse. She could hide Aang's stuff with Zuko's and Katara's. Sure, she might get Aang to become furious with them, but he probably would forgive Katara and they would figure out that someone had set it all up and the fingers would point at her. Not only that, but the fighting was not something that they needed right now. Not with the mission at hand.

Toph was just starting to get frustrated when she realized that she had the perfect plan. There were still a few ways that it could go wrong, but at least fingers wouldn't point to her and there wouldn't be any fights. At least, no more fights then necessary. Toph leaned back a little against the saddle. Yes, she had found the perfect plan.

_Sokka_

It was so hard for Sokka to watch Appa disappear into the distance knowing that Katara was heading into immense danger.

"Sokka," Suki wrapped her arms around him. "She'll be fine. They all will be. They're strong and we're needed here. Zuko and Aang will always have her back. Toph and Ty Lee will always be there too. Mai…"

"Mai's the one that I don't like," Sokka turned around, putting his arms on Suki's shoulders. "There's something that's just not quite right about her. I don't know why, but even though I know that Zuko trusts her with his life. I just can't anymore."

"Sokka…"

"Suki, I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that I'm being absurd and that she will support everyone on the team as best she can: the same as everyone else. Then you will add that just because she doesn't seem to be on good terms with Katara, Zuko, or anyone else doesn't mean that she's a bad person." Sokka paused and looked up in the direction that Appa had disappeared in. "It's just an ominous feeling. I don't know why. I've said that. I'm aware that this is an intense mission, but I'm sure that it's nothing that they can't handle; especially with Katara, Zuko, Toph, and Aang there. I guess I can't explain it."

"I think I understand what you're saying, but I think that you probably just had a nightmare or something and the feeling that's left over mixed with your irritation with Mai."

"I hope you're right." Sokka gave Suki a quick kiss and then headed back towards the palace. He didn't think that Suki was right, but he could tell that Suki wasn't about to agree with him anytime soon. It was better that they didn't argue. Right now, the more harmony there was amongst them, the better.

"All right, let's make some plans for emergency scenarios," Haru motioned with a swoop of his arm in the direction of the palace that they would go into Zuko's study. Iroh was there waiting for them anyways. It had been agreed that at least one of them would always be in the study where all the hard copies of their plans were as well as any letters that they would receive in the future from the six who were out trying to take down Azula and Ozai.

"The Boulder thinks that we can take them down in one attack!"

"You stay on guard here," Suki insisted quickly. "We value your opinions, but your strengths are in protecting the door."

"The Boulder…"

Suki pushed the soundproof door of Zuko's study closed and turned the key in the lock before removing it. "Thank goodness you Fire Nation people have figured out how to have a piece of metal slide into the lock when the key isn't there," she breathed in relief.

"Yes, it's an excellent technology isn't it?" Iroh looked at the door. "In any case, this room is soundproof. There is no way in or out of the room except through that door and one other way that can only be unlocked by the signatures of the fire bending of select firebenders chosen by the Fire Lord. Of course that means only Zuko and I can unlock it so there shouldn't be anything to worry about.

"Okay," Haru pulled out a scroll from a shelf. "So these were Zuko's plans in case a rebellion became beyond his control. It'll need to be modified for these conditions, but it seems like a pretty solid plan." Haru passed it to Sokka. "I think that there's no doubt in anyone's mind that you'll be our leader here, Sokka."

Sokka's head shot up from the scroll. "Are you guys sure? I don't know…"

"Shut up Sokka!" Suki hit the back of his head with one of her fans. "Katara and Aang both said that you were basically the leader from the start. The only person who they ever said took any control or leadership from you was Zuko and I saw that. You guys basically split the responsibility. So any way you look at it, you were always one of the leaders when you weren't the sole leader. Plus, you have the most experience out of all of us, well except Iroh, in the matter."

"And I refused to take leadership when Haru approached me," Iroh reached for a tea pot and poured some tea for all of them. "Since Zuko left me with being responsible for all of the Fire Lord's duties, I no longer have the time to also take control of our operation here in the palace. I will be here to advise though."

"Fine, I'll take responsibility…"

"I'm so proud of you Sokka! You actually said you were going to be responsible!" Suki clapped her hands together.

"Um… thanks Suki," Sokka hesitantly replied. "Well, I'll take the job as leader."

_Haru_

Haru was immensely relieved when Sokka agreed to take the position of leader. It would have been rather embarrassing to go up to Suki and say that she was the third choice. Not to mention, he would have expected that Suki would turn down the offer. Even though she had left Kyoshi in the hands of her capable council, she still oversaw any major decisions that came from them being their leader. As for Haru himself, he didn't have the strength to be a leader. Iroh was the obvious choice, but since he hadn't really expected Iroh to accept either, Sokka had been the one he was truly depending on.

"All right, so Zuko's plans are not the simplest, but considering that we're in a palace with an intricate floor plan, I doubt that he could avoid a simple jump out of this window and run in this direction." Sokka had quickly examined the plans and now Haru was eager to hear what he had to say.

"Basically in Zuko's plans, the servants had certain tasks to quickly perform as they escaped through an underground passage that even the servants on the highest floor can reach. I think we can keep that part of the plan. I doubt that the servants would come to much harm anyways. So, moving on to the nobility living within the palace, Zuko had a more intricate plan for them. Apparently, they all have specific requests that absolutely have to be fulfilled." Sokka passed around the scroll holding the nobles' requests. "Aren't they ridiculous? But at least they're simple."

Haru looked down. "I absolutely must bring my satin pillow. It's been passed down for generations, but it's extremely heavy because it's embroidered with intricate designs of rubies and gold." He looked up. "Who puts gold and rubies on a pillow?"

Suki laughed and Sokka and Iroh shrugged. "Let me see that scroll," Suki giggled. "I must bring my chair. I absolutely refuse to sit on anything in a filthy underground passage." Tossing her head back, she laughed even more. "They would insist on bringing a chair? That's not even vital to their life!"

"Some have legitimate requests though," Sokka said looking at the scroll once again. "For example, this noble insists that his sister be saved first. I can completely relate to that." Sokka got a faraway look. He was obviously thinking about Katara. Suki walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him gently.

Haru looked up and shared a glance with Iroh. Iroh had a bittersweet look in his eyes. Haru could tell that he missed having that kind of love. As Haru looked back at Sokka and Suki, an image of Ty Lee in her banquet dress flashed through his mind. She was laughing and the light in her eyes reminded him of the way water shined when the sun struck it at a perfect angle making it seem as though the water was purely made of diamonds.

Haru mentally shook himself. He barely knew her. He had seen her a few times after the war had ended when she and some of the other Kyoshi warriors had gone to the mainland, but they hadn't spoken. She had stayed by Suki's side the whole time. Despite all that, Haru couldn't help feeling a pull to her. He wanted to see that light in her eyes and hear her laugh. He missed her and he had no idea why.

**A/N: Did anyone else see that there's going to be a sequel miniseries to Avatar: the Last Airbender? It's main character is going to be a female Avatar from the Water Tribe and one of her teachers is going to be the son of Katara and Aang. Excited for more Avatar? Yes. Pissed off about the end of any final hope that Zutara will be cannon? Well there actually still might be a shot if Katara's still alive (they say Zuko will probably still be alive) and if Mai's dead. But that's so slim and it won't really concentrate on any of the main characters so YES I'M PISSED!**

**Okay, that's out of my system. Anyways, I'm just going to say one thing about the next chapter. I'm going to start off with Suki's point of view (finally! I just realized that I haven't written from her stance). Well that's all for now. Thanks again guys for the reviews, hits, and alerts after the last chapter. I was amazed in such a happy way. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love summer. I get to upload sooner. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot line. **

Chapter Nine

_Suki_

Suki couldn't help, but notice that a weight seemed to suddenly land on Haru's shoulders making them droop. It happened around the time when Suki had embraced Sokka. She knew that look immediately. It was the same one that Katara had once worn when she was younger and had watched Suki and Sokka embrace affectionately. That look was an intense longing to love and be loved and it only came when one was about to fall in love.

Suki let go of Sokka and stepped back. She looked at Haru who looked up and met her gaze. Suki gave the earthbender a slight, sympathetic smile. At first, Haru looked startled, but then he simply shrugged and turned back to the matter at hand.

"Okay, back to the plans," Sokka broke the pleasant silence that had settled over the four of them. "Well I think that we need to sort through these requests that the nobles made. Those that aren't important we'll tell them that the situation is too dangerous to even consider getting it. Their lives are much too important. For those that are important we'll have to look at each carefully and decide whether or not we truly need to follow through with them or figure out a kind of compromise."

"I see why Haru wanted you to be the leader." Iroh smiled warmly at Sokka. "You are quite wise when it comes to making decisions."

"Thank you very much," Sokka grinned. "And I must say my warrior's wolf tail makes me look rather dashing and more important."

Suki decided it was an appropriate moment to hit him with one of her fans. "It's time for us to concentrate oh great warrior fiancé of mine from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Could you shorten that title? It's a little hard to remember," Iroh asked.

Suki giggled. "You can just call him Sokka."

"I like that much better," Haru said.

"Yes, now that's much easier to remember." Iroh grinned.

"You guys don't appreciate my greatness." Suki once again hit him with one of her fans. "Okay, okay, I get it. Sorry."

"Good warrior," Suki patted his arm with a smile.

"All right, so let's see. After the nobles, the plan for Zuko and the rest of the royal family and their closest friends was simply to protect everyone as they left. Once this is done they would split up. Some are supposed to lead the way and help protect those underground. The others would help the army fight above ground. He specified that earthbenders and waterbenders would be best underground. He noted that there were bound to be plenty of people injured so someone like Katara would be extremely useful and in case of cave-ins an earthbender would be handy. Airbenders would hardly be useful with so little air underneath the surface the any firebenders had their duty to the army. Honestly, I don't think that I could have come up with a better plan." Sokka looked at it. "His reasoning makes sense. He also notes that the remaining non-benders who are warriors such as Suki and I should split up. Some would stay above ground and some beneath. They're equally useful anywhere."

"So I guess we should just look through the requests of the nobles, sort them, and then talk to them," Suki picked up the scroll of requests and everyone shuddered. Speaking with nobles always seemed to either go extremely smoothly or extremely roughly.

"I'm not looking forward to this," Sokka mumbled.

"I doubt any of us are," Haru retorted. "The fact that we even have to take these measures is bad enough."

"I know, I know," Sokka angrily replied.

"Come on guys, calm down," Suki placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "They're just a bunch of nobles. We have handled so much worse before."

"You have," Iroh supported.

"It doesn't make it any easier," Sokka grumbled.

"We have our duty here though," Suki spoke firmly. Nobody said anything else and for the next few hours they went through the extremely long list of requests sent by the nobles. Most of their requests were extremely stupid and required quick notes with the simple explanation that these times were much too dangerous to worry about simple, unnecessary things. The few that were important all could be made into a reasonable compromise that was explained in slightly longer notes.

When they finished, Iroh made some more jasmine tea which everyone sipped gratefully. The silence that had settled amongst them was comfortable and nobody seemed to want to break it. Finally, they locked away all the documents and left Zuko's study.

Sokka sighed and wrapped his arm around Suki's waist. Suki in turn leaned her head on his shoulder and they walked out to Zuko's mother's turtle duck pond and sat there in blessed silence watching the turtle ducks play together.

_Ty Lee_

Ty Lee was just as relieved as everyone else when they landed in a meadow surrounded by forest on an island. She and Katara immediately began to set up a small fire to cook a simple dinner while Toph set up rock tents for everyone and Zuko and Aang unloaded the gear and removed Appa's saddle.

"How was your studying?" Katara asked as she rummaged through her pack for the herbs she wanted.

"Oh it was quite successful. I think I've come up with four or five new techniques. They'd be more of the distraction kind rather than the paralyzing or decisive battle-winning kinds," Ty Lee replied.

"What kind of distractions would be created?"

"I could cause them to throw up, make their vision blurry, things like that."

"Well I can definitely see what use we'd have for those techniques. You were quite productive." Katara smiled.

"Yes, but can I ask why you and Zuko both flinched when Toph said she could see the truth that others can't?" Ty Lee was dying to figure it out. Everyone had seen them flinch simultaneously and not even Toph had seemed to understand it. She just had to know why.

"I guess we both thought she was putting a double meaning in her words." Katara blinked. "But I guess, maybe she didn't."

"What did you think she meant?"

Katara looked around. Nobody was really in hearing distance since they were all running about doing various tasks. "I think that we both thought that she was trying to tell us that we were in love with each other and were denying it or something." Katara laughed nervously. "But I love Aang." She looked at the Avatar who was petting Appa with a gentle smile on his face. "How could I not?"

Ty Lee shrugged and the two fell into a thoughtful silence. Ty Lee was certain that she could hear hesitation in Katara's voice. But why was that hesitation there? Katara had been in love with Aang for at least a year and probably a little longer. Being in love that long, certainly she would have figured out if she was truly in love with him or not, right? Unless she didn't realize that she subconsciously loved Zuko. Maybe Katara had accidently stumbled upon a point. Maybe Katara was in love Zuko subconsciously and was denying it without even realizing any of it. That was it; she needed to talk to Toph.

"Do you still need me here Katara?" She asked. When Katara shook her head, Ty Lee stood. "I'm going to go see if Toph wants any help." Katara motioned with her hand to say that she should go on and Ty Lee walked over to Toph.

"Hey Toph," she smiled. "Do you need any help?"

"You're here for a reason, aren't you Ty Lee?" the earthbender smirked.

Ty Lee blushed. "Well, I was hoping to talk to you."

"All right, you can keep me company then. We all know that Katara hasn't been one for talking recently."

"Ah, yes, Katara…"

"Look, Ty Lee, I have a plan for Zuko and Katara. I need you to help me. I will explain everything. Somehow I think that you'll be all for it." Toph cut off Ty Lee and spoke quietly, but sharply. Ty Lee got the message. Even if she didn't agree to the plan, she wasn't to breathe a word of it to anyone.

"Nobody will ever suspect anything," She replied. "Now what is this plan?"

Toph smiled. "That was exactly the attitude I wanted. Anyways, have a seat."

Ty Lee sat down. "You know, we should talk quickly before Katara has finished cooking and Zuko and Aang finish grooming Appa."

"I was just about to get to the plan, relax." Toph rolled here eyes. "All right, so Zuko and Katara both know that I think that they should be together. They're just…"

"Polar opposites," breathed Ty Lee. "They belong together." Suddenly, she completely understood why Toph was so attached to the idea of Zuko and Katara being together. With that, she decided she would become entirely committed to Toph's plans. _Sorry Mai_, she thought. _There's someone else out there for you, I promise. Things just have to be this way._

_Katara_

_Damn it. Why am I so hesitant? Why am I so reluctant to accept and show my love for Aang all of a sudden? And why has my heart been in a flutter since I had that silent conversation with Zuko? Why, oh why? _Katara ranted in her head. She didn't, no; she couldn't understand why she was feeling so conflicted. She had been in love with Aang for so long now. Then Toph had to go and say all those things and raise the long-buried thoughts for Zuko she once had.

Looking up from the stew she was cooking, Katara saw that Toph and Ty Lee were talking. Toph had a smirk on her face and Ty Lee looked wrapped up in Toph's words. Katara had a bad feeling about this. So she decided to sneak up on them.

"Sugar Queen, why are you trying to sneak up on us? You should know better by now. I can sense every step you make," Toph spoke within seconds of Katara's attempt to quietly move out of the cooking area and edge her way towards the other two.

"What are you telling Ty Lee?" Katara asked bluntly.

"Oh I'm just telling her of the time we pulled all those scams and you got all motherly and angry and stuff."

"Okay, so I can stick around then? Reminiscing on our travels is always a relief from reality when it gets to be too much." Katara smiled innocently.

"Well shouldn't you be cooking?" Toph reminded her in a sugary sweet voice.

_Damn it. She can see right through me._ "Oh thank you for reminding me," Katara replied in an equally sickeningly sweet voice.

"Guys, what's going on?" Ty Lee interrupted. "Honestly, you guys are being really creepy with the fake sweetness."

"Oh it's nothing, just a little joke between us, right Toph?" Katara held back the glare she really wanted to shoot at the earthbender.

"Sure," Toph shrugged.

Katara held back a scream of rage and a rant of curses and simply said, "You shouldn't worry about it Ty Lee. Anyways, I should return to that stew."

_That earthbender can be so infuriating! What's her problem? Honestly, how can Ty Lee not see through her? Oh and why is Toph trying to steal MY new friend? _

"It's not fair!" Katara growled. "It's just not fucking fair."

"What's not fair?" Aang sat down next to her. "And you know you should avoid cursing. It just doesn't suit you, Katara." He smiled gently and wrapped an arm around her shoulders causing her to lean into him.

"Toph and I just got into an argument and she won. Don't worry about it. You know I just hate losing arguments; especially to her." Katara tried her best to smile lovingly back at Aang, but when she realized she couldn't she moved out of his embrace under the pretense of checking the stew that she knew wouldn't be ready for a while longer.

"Katara," Aang's gentle voice caressed her name. Somehow, Katara didn't like the way it sounded anymore.

"Aang, can you leave me in peace right now? I'm sorry, but I just lost the argument. I… I need to calm down. You know, think some things through."

"Okay," Aang pecked her cheek and returned to Appa.

Katara couldn't understand it. If she was so certain that she was in love with Aang, then why was it that she always felt that everything he gave her wasn't enough. Why did she feel like he was a necessary piece to the puzzle that made up her heart, but that she hadn't placed him in the right spot? And why was it that she felt the same sort of thing around Zuko, except a little different? Why was it that she felt like he shouldn't be her best friend? Why did it just seem wrong? And why did she suddenly despise Mai? Every time she thought of Mai, her stomach twisted painfully in a way that made her want to cry.

"Now it's my turn to ask you what's wrong," Zuko's voice came from behind her.

"Nothing's wrong," Katara snapped.

"Liar," Zuko breathed and sat down next to her. "You're such a liar."

"So what if I lie? So what if I don't? You do the exact same thing to me," she spat back at him bitterly. "You don't tell me how you truly feel so why should I tell you anything?"

"Come on Katara, you know this is different." His golden eyes were now staring intensely into her cerulean ones.

"No, I don't think it is," she emphasized each word by speaking slowly to him. Katara needed for him to get it through his head that she wasn't about to tell him anything at least until he told her what had been bugging him earlier.

"All right, maybe it isn't that different." Zuko raised his hands slightly in surrender. "I was upset because I was confused. I don't understand my feelings for Mai anymore." He was speaking slowly and every word that left his mouth sounded painful.

"What do you mean?" Katara whispered. She had a bad feeling about this.

"I… I'm not that sure."

"You're lying to me again."

"You seem to be the one person I just can't lie to."

"All right so tell me the truth," she demanded while glaring at him.

"I can't figure out why my feelings for her are no longer certain. I don't know why it feels like she's not right. I know we fight frequently, but, but…"

"You're lying again," Katara was getting irritated. "You started lying when you said that you don't know why she doesn't feel like the right one. You fell out of love with her a while ago didn't you?"

_Zuko_

Zuko couldn't help, but stare in shock at Katara. She had spoken the words he had banned from his mind half a year ago.

-Flashback-

Zuko was finally allowing Mai to stay with him while he meditated by his mother's turtle duck pond. He figured that it was time that his beloved girlfriend was allowed to be there. Besides, he was preparing himself to ask her for her hand in marriage. She was the one. He was certain of it.

When they reached the pond, Mai rustled around constantly. She never seemed happy in one position and it was really distracting. Then, about fifteen minutes into his hour long meditation she got up. "I'm bored. Are you done, yet?"

Zuko grunted. No, he wasn't done yet. She should know that. He always set aside a one hour block for meditation.

"Is meditation really necessary, baby?" Mai wrapped her arms around his shirtless torso.

"Yes, for me it is," He allowed his eyes to open and he turned around, removing her arms, while glaring at her. "I thought you understood that."

"Well, I just thought that maybe we could spend some time together instead. Surely that would be as relaxing for you. We could just sit and talk. Or go into the city for some shopping." She smiled at him hopefully.

"No, I need to meditate." Zuko closed his eyes again.

"The war's over! Why do you need to meditate? It's not as though matters are troubling anymore. Sure a few rebellions pop up here and there, but you take care of them swiftly and efficiently. Surely meditation isn't necessary. Surely you're already at peace in your heart and mind." Zuko knew that she must have been really irritated, but why was it that she could never understand that some things were important to him?

Mai hated so many of his most cherished habits. During his hour long break he'd write letters to his friend rather than have lunch with her. During tea time, he insisted on taking tea with his uncle. He invited her, but she said that it wasn't worth it unless it was just him and her. Then, once he was done working, he needed to meditate to be able to relax and sort through his feelings so that he would never become as conflicted as he had once been. It was only an hour. Afterwards he would always spend time with her, but it just wasn't enough for her.

"I need to meditate for a variety of reasons. The primary one being to rid myself of the stress that comes with being Fire Lord. The secondary reason being to keep my heart out of conflict so I never become troubled and go off on the wrong path again. The tertiary reason is so that I can reflect on memories and remind myself of all the hardships that I faced so that I never take any simple things for granted."

"But I can do all those things for you," Mai insisted.

That was when Katara's face flashed through his mind. She would sit with him while he wrote letters and write letters as well if she was dating him. She would go to tea with him and his Uncle and cherish every moment. She would sit there quietly and look over something or meditate along with him when he meditated. She would understand him.

Mai leaned over to him and kissed him, but Zuko pulled away quickly, his mind on Katara. Her ferocity when she fought, her loving nature when she was around the Gaang, her determination, her beauty, her eyes, her necklace, how she could see right through him: she was perfect.

That was it. He realized that he wasn't in love with Mai. He needed someone who was as understanding as his best friend, Katara.

But then… as the months went on, he cherished each letter from Katara more and more. Before he realized it, he fell in love. It had hit him when he had spoken to Toph and listened to Katara cry behind the door. He was irrevocably in love with a beautiful woman he couldn't have.

-End of flashback-

"You caught me," Zuko sighed. "I fell out of love with Mai about six months ago. But I just couldn't break up with her. I thought that maybe if I gave our relationship more time that she would come around. I thought she'd fall into my lifestyle and be everything I needed. It never happened and then just to avoid an awkward breakup I asked her to marry me while we were on the way to the Fire Nation. That was when I thought that I had always been in love with her. I thought that in that moment of irrationality that she was everything I wanted and needed. And she was just that until the banquet. That was when things began to become sour between us. And I realized soon after that I wasn't in love with her. No, I've been in love with someone else since then though I think I should have been in love with her for a much longer time."

"No way," Katara gasped. "You're in love with Toph?"

"Um…no, that's not it." Zuko looked down at his hands awkwardly. "Damn it, Katara, I've been in love with you."

_Mai_

Mai's head was pounding when she woke up. Groaning, the noblewoman, slowly rose.

"Ah, so you're awake? It's about time."

"What do you want Azula?" Mai demanded becoming extremely alert.

"Well, first of all, there's something I think you should know," the former Fire Nation princess smiled coyly at Mai.

"What could you possibly know that would interest me?"

"That you will never be Fire Lady," Azula looked down at Mai in sympathy.

Mai had slowly been getting the feeling that she and Zuko wouldn't last, but Azula's words somehow finalized it.

"The bounty hunter overheard you and Zuko fight and well, I'm so sorry about the end of your engagement. I know you've been waiting for Zuko to propose to you since we were about ten years old."

"Stop it Azula," Mai cried out. She didn't want to hear it. She was angry with Zuko, but she had been irrational and almost delirious when he had broken their engagement. Now her hair was gone and she was hurting. She missed Zuko with all her heart. She didn't want to win a war against him anymore. She just wanted his arms around her. And she knew that if Azula continued that she would once more get caught up in Azula's promises and give up everything for her.

"You're the prisoner. You don't get to choose when I stop talking. Sorry, Mai, but you should remember that you are the one who betrayed me at the Boiling Rock in favor of my beloved brother." Azula paused and looked thoughtful although Mai could tell that she wasn't really thinking anything over. "Oh right, and now you aren't with my brother anymore. You should have stuck with me, Mai."

"I don't regret any of my decisions," Mai spoke with no emotion. She couldn't reveal any emotion to Azula. She knew that the former princess would find a way to manipulate her if she could grab hold of any emotion coming off of Mai.

"Well, perhaps I should elaborate further on why exactly you will never be Fire Lady." Azula smiled her evil little smile again.

"You won't defeat Zuko and the rest of them. I know you won't," Mai spat out.

"Oh well I'll do that, but that's beside the point right now. What I wanted to tell you is that even if my brother were to remain on the throne, he will, without a doubt, choose a bride out of someone you are already suspicious of: the waterbending peasant."

"Zuko and I are in love with each other and nothing can possibly change that," Mai lashed out. There was no point though. Her heart knew that every word Azula spoke was true. "He will never marry her." Mai's words weren't confident anymore though.

Azula smiled again, but this time the smile was very gentle. "I can help you get revenge on my brother. I can help you make sure that he will regret ever having broken off the engagement."

"You want me to join you," Mai retorted bluntly. "That's something I can't do, Azula."

"What a shame," Azula sighed. "So you'll wait for your ex-fiancé to save you just to watch him marry a peasant: a peasant from the Southern Water Tribe, for that matter. I must say I'm disappointed in you Mai. You've become soft-hearted."

"You're insane and you know it," Mai spoke softly, but firmly. She wouldn't let Azula get to her. She just wouldn't. She had to stay strong until she could escape or until Zuko and the others came and rescued her. When that happened then she would talk to Zuko and they would become engaged once more and everything would be fine. She would be Fire Lady and Azula would return to the mental asylum she had been imprisoned in and Ozai would either be executed or returned to prison.

"No, Mai, you're wrong. The asylum my brother sent me to cured me and I kept acting insane so that they would figure I would never get better and lower their guard. I took advantage of that and escaped. Honestly, they should have taken away my firebending."

Mai looked up at Azula, surprised. They should have known better. Why hadn't Aang just taken away Azula's firebending? Why did Zuko have to be so confident that his sister would get better? It was all just so frustrating. Just look at what had happened.

"Mai, they're going to lose either way. I don't know how much longer I can convince my father to keep you alive; especially if you just can't stand to give up on Zuko even though he's given up on loving you."

Mai tried to keep herself together, but Azula's words just kept sinking further into her mind and spreading through her body, entangling her heart. Every word that Azula spoke made sense. But she couldn't betray them. She had to be strong.

"Mai, I know you'll join me. I've spoken nothing, but the truth to you. You know that and I know that it's only a matter of time until you'll want your revenge on Zuko. Well, until then, I guess I'll have to keep you locked up. Bye for now," Azula smiled her brilliant smile and practically danced out of the room. Mai listened to the lock click and heard Azula's footsteps retreat.

Sighing in relief, Mai leaned against the wall her bed was against. She had been able to fight back Azula's words for now. She had forgotten how convincing Azula's every word was.

In an attempt to forget the conversation she had just had, Mai looked at the room. It was not quite a prison, but there were no windows and the door was made of steel. There were numerous candles lit up everywhere making the room have a happier feel to it. The bed was remarkably comfortable with satin sheets and there was even a desk and wardrobe in the room.

Then, Mai spotted another door. Upon opening it, there was a windowless bathroom. It was spotless with soft towels and everything. Azula was really treating her well. The wardrobe turned out to have plenty of clothes in Mai's favorite styles and the desk was filled with pens, ink, and paper. On a shelf on the opposite side were some of Mai's favorite books.

Maybe, Azula really wanted her back. She had remembered so much about her. Maybe they truly had been friends. Maybe Azula wasn't using her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to join her side.

"No," Mai growled at herself. "Don't think that way. Think of Zuko and his arms. Think of a way to escape. Think of anything, but Azula and her words." If only that were as easy as it sounded.

**A/N: I know I've mentioned Toph's plan again without explaining it. It'll come up in the next chapter. And I know Zuko's confession may have seem rushed since he never seemed to have problems with Mai before, but deal with it. He tricked himself into loving Mai. Oh and Azula's arrived and is as evil as ever. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally! My internet has been down so I couldn't upload until now. But anyways, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: the Last Airbender and therefore, own nothing, but the plot line. See, I admitted it. You don't need to sue me. **

Chapter Ten

_Katara_

"What did you say?" He couldn't have said what he said. He just couldn't have. It wasn't possible. No, no, no, it wasn't possible in any way.

Zuko looked up into her eyes. _Don't say it._ "Katara, I'm in love with you. I don't understand it. I'm just entirely in love with you and can't do anything about it anymore. I know you're in love with Aang. I accept that. I guess I just had to tell you that."

Katara just stared at Zuko with wide eyes. _No, no, no, he said it. _"Why did you have to say that?"

"You're the one who asked," Zuko replied calmly, but Katara could see that he was anything, but calm. His golden eyes were wild and filled with uncertainty and self-loathing.

Katara's mind was flashing through all the memories and emotions from the war time. She saw the time she trusted him in Ba Sing Se only to be betrayed. She remembered the feel of his arms around her after she hugged him when she finally forgave him. She remembered being tied to that damn tree with Zuko's arms loosely around her presenting her neck with her mother's necklace. She saw the time when she had slammed a wave of water into Zuko telling him that they wouldn't accept him into the Gaang. Finally, she saw the moment when he got hit by lightning, saving her from what would have inevitably led to her demise.

"How long have you known?" She whispered slowly.

"Since I went to talk to Toph and you overheard the conversation. I couldn't stand your tears." Zuko shook his head.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Ty Lee sat down beside them.

"There's no problem here," Katara smiled wide.

"Um… okay if you're sure." Despite her words, it was obvious that Ty Lee wasn't falling for it.

"Is dinner ready?" Aang wrapped his arms around Katara.

"Yes, of course it is." Katara smiled at Aang and then left his embrace to hand out the stew. "It's nothing fancy of course, but it should fill us up nicely."

"This reminds me of old times," Toph exclaimed. "Do you remember when we said that and you offered to chase Aang around, Zuko?"

Aang and Toph broke out into hysterical laughter, but Zuko and Katara merely smiled. They weren't in the mood to laugh.

"Oh come on guys, it was pretty funny," Aang said in between laughs.

That memory just brought back the night on the cliff when Zuko had approached her asked what he could do to make up his betrayal in Ba Sing Se. The next night, they had gone to find Katara's mother's murderer.

"Ah, they don't get it Aang. They're being all "mature"." Toph smirked.

"Come on guys, lighten up," Aang pleaded.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other and then at Aang and Toph. "No," they said simultaneously.

"Aw, guys, Toph and Aang are right. You need to relax," Ty Lee smiled.

Katara looked down at her stew. She had been mindlessly eating it and it was just about finished. After quickly finishing, she looked around the camp fire. "You know what; I think I'm going to go practice some waterbending. I don't want to ruin the fun you guys are having and I might as well do something productive."

"Take Zuko with you," Toph told her lazily. "He's no fun either."

"It's up to Zuko whether he wants to come or not," Katara stuttered. She noticed Aang narrowing his eyes slightly. He seemed a little cautious about sending Katara and Zuko together to train.

"Oh please, just take him with you. I have to agree with Toph," Ty Lee smiled.

So that was it. Toph had recruited Ty Lee for whatever plan she had come up with.

"I wouldn't mind training for a bit," Zuko rose. "I've finished eating anyways."

"Oh well if everyone's almost finished eating then I should just clean up," Katara smiled.

"Oh no, I'll do it tonight. You cooked this delicious meal so it's the least I can do," Ty Lee insisted.

"Well… I guess if you insist…"

"Completely, I completely insist. You must go train and you and Zuko are such a good match when you train." Ty Lee smiled charmingly.

"She is right about that. And if you guys are the fighting pair then it only makes sense that you train together rather than separately," Aang added.

Once Aang added his say, there was nothing else to say to argue against it. Besides, it seemed as though Katara was the only one opposing this. "All right then, come on Zuko." She smiled and motioned with her arm towards an area of the woods where she knew a small clearing with a stream existed.

Zuko nodded. "It'll be my pleasure."

They walked towards the clearing in silence. Once they reached there, Katara mindlessly stripped down to her underwear like she always did when she trained and Zuko took off his shirt and shoes. Silently Katara moved towards the stream and raised her arms, summoning a little water.

Zuko moved into a ready position to fight, but then suddenly he merely sat down. "You can train first. My stomach is too full. That stew really was delicious."

"I'm glad that you liked it," Katara replied sharply. Then she turned her back to Zuko and practiced some new techniques she had come up with by watching Aang and Toph spar.

"Katara…"

"Mm…"

"I'm so sorry."

"What is there to apologize for?"

"I'm sorry I'm in love with you."

"You sound ridiculous."

"I know you wished I never said that."

"All right, you got me there," Katara sighed. She was trying to be nonchalant about the whole matter, but as always, Zuko was able to call her out on it. "But you know it's not your fault. You don't choose who you fall in love with."

"I can't agree with that," Zuko whispered.

"Why do you blame yourself for everything when more than half the time it's not your fault?" Katara asked.

"I'm nearly always at least partially at fault," the firebender replied.

"Oh please, Zuko. You're practically a saint." Katara rolled her eyes.

"If I were a saint then I would be completely in love with Mai, but I'm not. I'm deeply in love with you and I hate myself for it."

"Zuko just shut up."

"And if I were a saint then I would resist at least stealing one kiss from the woman I've fallen in love with."

"Well… wait, what do you…"

Zuko's lips cut off her words. _Oh my goodness, Zuko is kissing me. Zuko is kissing me. _And then Katara did something that shocked both her and Zuko: she kissed him back.

_Zuko_

Zuko didn't understand why, but he had just needed to kiss her. _Oh shit, I kissed her. I swore I wouldn't. Damn it. _

Then he realized that she was kissing him back. Katara was actually kissing him back, passionately. Zuko wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Everything just felt so right. It was the kiss he had always imagined that he would have with Mai, except a million times better.

But then Katara pulled away. "Oh my goodness, what did I just do?" Tears started forming in her eyes. Zuko wanted to hug her, but he had a feeling that it wasn't the right time.

"I'm sorry Katara. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have kissed you." Zuko didn't want to see her cry because of him. It hurt so much.

"No, don't be," she replied and looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "That was the best kiss I've ever had."

Zuko felt his eyes widen at her words. What did she mean?

"It wasn't your kiss… I just admitted to myself that I'm in love with you too. I just admitted that I don't love Aang anymore. To be honest, I think I've known that for a while." Katara gave him a small smile.

"You've had those confusing feelings, too?" Zuko asked shocked.

"I've had them since we saw the Ember Island players. They faded a lot after the war when I convinced myself that I was completely in love with Aang, but since talking to Toph, they've come back stronger than ever."

"Can I kiss you again?" Zuko smiled gently at her.

Katara's reply was kissing him. She leaned into him and he held her close. How could he have ever convinced himself that he and Mai could really still be in love? How come he hadn't realized how much he was in love with Katara until recently?

"So you guys discovered your love for each other?" Toph's voice came from behind them.

Zuko and Katara quickly broke apart. "I think I owe you one, Toph," Zuko smiled at Toph.

"I owe you one too, Toph," Katara was also smiling.

"Well you guys can repay me," Toph smiled.

"You want us to help you get together with Aang?" Zuko asked, though he already knew that this was exactly what she wanted.

"It makes sense," Ty Lee's voice came. "Katara once told me that they looked for Toph because they knew she'd be the right one when Aang had a vision of her in the swamp. A swamp where you see visions of the people you love the most. If he had a vision of Toph before meeting her, than she was obviously going to be someone remarkably important to her. Someone he'd cherish more than just a loved one."

"Look… if it turns out that Aang doesn't love me and falls in love wish someone else, I'll accept it. I'm not forcing him. I just want him to give it a shot," Toph added quietly.

Zuko looked at Katara. He tilted his head slightly. _Should we help her?_

Katara closed her eyes then looked at him and nodded her head in a short, sharp nod.

"Well, we can help you depending on the plan."

"Toph, I'm going to go distract Aang." Ty Lee sprinted back towards the camp.

"Thanks Ty Lee," Toph replied in the direction Ty Lee had disappeared.

"All right, so I'll explain this plan from the very beginning. The plan was to make you guys spar constantly. Everyone else would be so occupied that you two would probably have to spend some time alone after finishing with your spar. You guys were sure to talk. While this happened Aang and I would do the same. As soon as you two seemed to be confused about your feelings, I would give you guys one final push and challenge you two to escape a maze of earthbending together that I'd create. Oh don't worry, I would send Ty Lee with Aang through it as well. Ty Lee would talk to Aang and in her conversations it would lead to his feelings about me and with luck you and Katara would talk your feelings over and Aang would confess his feelings to me."

"That plan actually might work," Zuko commented.

"Well it has to be modified since you two have already confessed your love for each other. Katara, you can't break up with Aang yet. You need to slowly start drifting towards Zuko. As soon as Aang starts realizing something, break up with him and let my maze of awesomeness stage commence."

"Okay and I guess we can use sparring as an excuse to get closer," Katara added.

"I'm glad you guys are going to help. I have to say, I was starting to doubt everything and it was partially just that I had always imagined you guys together. I don't know why, but I have." Toph's voice was quiet and gentle. Zuko was certain at that moment that Toph hadn't only done this for herself. She had truly believed from the start that he and Katara were meant to be.

"Well we better go back so Aang doesn't get suspicious," Katara's voice matched Toph's in its low volume and gentleness.

"And thank you Toph, really, thanks for this." Zuko repeated as they left the clearing.

"Okay, let's stop with the mushy love." With that Toph punched Zuko and Katara, a wide grin clear on her face.

_Haru_

Haru sat down at his desk. His thoughts were full of Ty Lee and he couldn't figure out why. He opened a drawer and closed it again. He picked up a pen just to put it back down. He stared at the candle and then looked away.

Then, a knock sounded on his door. Slowly, Haru rose. "I'm coming."

When he opened the door to reveal Suki, she smiled. "Hey, Haru can I come in?"

"Sure," Haru said and moved aside so Suki could enter.

"Okay, I might as well get to the point." Suki took a deep breath. "Who are you in love with?"

"What?" Haru gasped. He could not believe that Suki had just asked that. She was being so blunt and honestly, he wasn't in love, was he?

"I saw the way you looked at Sokka and I. You long for love. Who is she? That look only comes from someone who is falling in love." Suki calmly told him.

"I'm sorry, Suki, you're wrong. I'm not falling in love with anyone," he stuttered.

"Bullshit," Suki simply replied.

"Pardon me?" Haru was shocked by Suki's blunt curse.

"Bullshit," she replied in the same simple, calm tone. "Haru, I'm not an idiot. I know it's someone in the Gaang. I'm trying to help you."

"You sound like you're attacking me," Haru told her allowing suspicion to enter his voice.

"Oh, sorry, I honestly don't mean for it to come out that way." She gave him an apologetic look.

"Well, okay, you're forgiven. But I'm not in love with anyone so this conversation is pointless."

"Haru, I need you to trust me."

"I trust you with my life like I do with the rest of the Gaang," Haru replied indignantly.

"I know that. I just need you to trust me in this matter. Katara did, and now she's happily dating our lovely Avatar." Suki smiled gently. "I won't tell anyone. Not even my Kyoshi warriors or Sokka."

At the mention of the Kyoshi warriors, Haru's mind returned to Ty Lee. She was one of them. _Damn it. Get her out of your mind._

His expression must have changed because Suki suddenly looked as though she had discovered something. "Are you in love with Katara?" She eagerly watched him with her big eyes.

"I used to think I was in love with Katara, but she's more of a friend and a heroine that I admire for her courage. She helped me realize that I should use my earthbending to help those suffering rather than hide it to protect myself." Haru smiled at the memory of Katara coming to rescue him and bringing hope back to the captured earthbenders.

"So are you in love with Aang?" Suki gasped.

"No! No! I'm straight, I promise you that." Haru exclaimed, shocked by Suki's question. **(A/N: I have absolutely nothing against gay people. I support them so please don't think that I had Haru's reaction like that because I'm anti-gay because I'm not. It's just his reaction to Suki's question.)**

"Sorry, that was weird. I shouldn't have asked that." Suki giggled a little. She must have enjoyed his reaction even though she hadn't meant to bring it on.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay since we cleared that up." Haru sighed in relief.

"Wait a second," Suki's eyes widened. "You're in love with Ty Lee."

Haru felt his body tense and he remembered his conversation with Ty Lee at the banquet. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny, and cheerful. She was an amazing girl without a doubt. Whoever laid claim to her heart would be remarkably lucky.

"You do love her, don't you?" Suki whispered.

Haru didn't reply at first. He simply remembered their brief moments together at the banquet. Her bell-like laughter and sparkling eyes were imprinted in his mind. "I don't know," he finally whispered.

"I think you do," Suki gave him a gentle look. "By the way, I think she loves you back. It must be a rare case of love at first sight."

"Wait a second; I never said I loved her…"

"I can see it in your eyes. Well, now that we have that established, you can come find me to talk to me whenever you want. I think I'll just go to bed now. Good night Haru!" Suki practically danced out of his room.

For a moment, Haru stared at the door that Suki had just waltzed out of. Then, sighing, he returned to his desk. This time, however, he pulled out a piece of paper, a pen, and some ink and started writing a letter.

Dear Ty Lee,

I'm so confused right now. I don't know why I should tell you this since we don't know each other that well, but I have a feeling that it's the right thing to do.

Suki came to my room to ask me who I was in love with. Honestly, I didn't think I loved anyone. She asked me if I loved Katara (which I had at one point, but in all honesty, there are very few people who haven't) and then proceeded to ask if I liked Aang (that was rather disturbing). Anyways, she now thinks I'm in love with you.

I guess I'm writing this for three reasons. One is because you should know in case Suki tries to set us up together. Two is because I want to know how the mission is going on your end. Three is because I want to talk to you. I've had the urge for a while and haven't followed through with it until now. I look forward to hearing from you.

Yours Truly,

Haru

Haru looked down at the letter. Slowly, he sealed it with some wax and went to his messenger bird. "Find Ty Lee and give her this letter. She will be with the Avatar, the Fire Lord, a flying bison, a waterbender, and earthbender, and a noblewoman." Haru then watched the bird leave. His mind was finally peaceful enough to catch some sleep.

_Sokka_

Sokka yawned lazily. It was getting late and his brain was super fried. He hated looking over all those escape plans. He knew it was necessary, but it didn't mean that he liked it. Sure, he liked being the "idea guy", but that was for coming up with original plans.

Then, a knock sounded on his door. Of course, it was right when he was about to go to sleep. He had already gotten into his nice, comfy, Fire Nation bed. Grumbling, he got out of bed, and went to the door. Upon opening the door, he saw that it was Suki.

"Did something happen?" He asked, automatically alert.

"Calm down, Sokka," Suki told him as she rubbed his back to calm his muscles as he mentally calmed himself. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"It couldn't have waited until morning?" Sokka grumbled as he closed the door and then motioned for his fiancée to follow him into his, what did Zuko call it, receiving room?

"Well, it was really bothering me and I couldn't sleep because of that so yes, it can't wait until morning for the sake of my sanity," Suki replied sitting down on one of the comfy sofas.

"All right, what is it, love?" Sokka wearily asked, sitting down next to Suki.

"Haru's in love."

"Oh well that's nice and all… wait… what?" Sokka's eyes bulged in shock. "Haru's in love with Katara? Doesn't he know that she already has a boyfriend? Oh, I can't let him confuse her and send her heart into a massive confused chaos!"

"Sokka, calm down," Suki ordered while rolling her eyes at him.

"I can't let anyone confuse Katara…"

"Sokka…"

"I mean it'd be irresponsible as an older brother to let that happen…"

"Sokka, you're overreacting."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Prove it!"

"Haru's in love with Ty Lee!" Suki screeched.

Sokka blinked in surprise. "Well that changes things." So now he didn't have any earthbending butt to kill. Sokka couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed. After all, he had just gotten himself worked up.

"No, don't go and kill Haru anyways," Suki glared at him. Of course, she already knew his thought process and of course, she didn't approve.

Sokka let out a frustrated breath, "fine."

"Good," Suki smiled at him once more.

"So what's the big deal about Haru being in love with Ty Lee?" He leaned back lazily into the sofa. _I think I need to talk to Katara about importing Fire Nation couches. They are remarkably comfortable. At least, we need to ask Zuko to give us some of them._

Suddenly, Suki's hand was waving in his face. "Sokka, you were blanking on me."

"Oh, sorry, so what were you saying?" Sokka awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He would have to think about Fire Nation sofas later.

"I think that Ty Lee loves Haru as well!" Suki was excited. Her eyes were big and she stood with her hands clasped together. It gave her a hopeful look that kind of reminded him of Katara.

"Okay, so there shouldn't be a problem," Sokka replied.

"How dare you? We have a major problem! Haru's here and Ty Lee is wherever she is in the world helping take down Azula and Ozai. That's a huge problem!" Suki spoke eagerly.

"Well, I'm really sorry sweetheart, but I think you've entered 'girl talk' area. I'm not permitted to enter." Sokka was really hoping that Suki would glare at him and then stand up to leave and he would kiss her and everything would be all right again.

"Well all the girls in the Gaang are taking down Ozai and Azula so sorry darling, but I'm talking to you about this stuff." Suki coyly smiled at him. _Damn it._

"Sorry, forgot… anyways, go on…" Sokka mumbled. He hated girl talk. It just got on his nerves.

"Well I think that we've got to convince Haru to start sending letters to Ty Lee. I will help him with whatever information he wants about Ty Lee and you…"

"What, no, I'm not part of this…"

"Shut up Sokka. You will give Haru some pointers as to how to win over Ty Lee's heart. After all, I can't interrogate Ty Lee to find out if she likes him back or not."

"You interrogated Haru?"

"I had a blunt conversation with him." Suki shrugged.

"You women are going to kill us all excruciatingly slowly." Sokka mumbled.

"No we won't," Suki replied. "You men will finally evolve."

"Damn evolution," Sokka growled.

"Anyways, you will help me whenever I need it. They are definitely meant to be. It must have started at the banquet and oh Sokka isn't it going to be lovely!" Suki beamed.

"Fine, sure, whatever, I'll help you with whatever you want that's _reasonable_. Please note my emphasis on the word reasonable.

"Oh, Sokka you are amazing!" Suki came over to kiss him on the cheek. Sokka grinned and instead pulled her to his lap while capturing her lips. Suki giggled slightly before kissing him back.

"All right, I think it's time we went to sleep." Suki rose and straightened the dress she was wearing. "I love you so much Sokka."

"I love you too Suki. I love you more than you will ever know." Sokka gave her an affectionate look. He led her to the door and after she left, he watched her disappear across the hall into her rooms.

Sokka then turned to his window at the flutter of wings. _What now?_ He looked at the messenger hawk and realizing that it had a water tribe symbol, eagerly took the message. When Sokka read the message, his heart sank. _Katara…_

_Mai_

Mai woke the next morning without a single ache in her body. She slowly rose from her bed and walked over to the desk. She slowly drew out a piece of paper, a pen, and some ink. She wanted to write to Zuko so bad. She missed him so much that it hurt. She hadn't even thought that it was possible to miss someone as much as she missed Zuko. Slowly, she began to write a letter to Zuko, even though she knew that Azula would never send it, filled with words she never thought she'd ever say to him.

Dear Zuko,

Love, I miss you so much that I can barely breathe. I miss your warmth, your voice, and everything else about you. Zuko, darling, can't we figure out a way to heal the broken part of our relationship. I love you so much and I can't bear to lose you. We can postpone the wedding and I can wait for an engagement ring. I'll be kind to all of your friends. Oh Zuko, please take me back. I have no words to express how sorry I am. Please, darling love of mine, please forgive me.

Love Always,

Mai

Mai looked at the letter. Why did it sound so superficial? She meant every word that she had written. Oh how Mai wished that she could send this letter to her beloved Zuko.

"Ah Mai, I see you enjoy the writing desk I put into your room," Azula's sly voice came right behind her.

"Azula, what do you want?" Mai narrowed her eyes at her former friend.

Azula sighed. She looked bored. "I want you to join me, of course. My dear friend, you know that your destiny lies in helping me."

"If I help you then I will never be with Zuko and I love him Azula. Do you know what that means? You never loved…" Mai was cut off by Azula's cold slap.

"Mai, I suggest you stop right there. Of course, I've loved. I loved my mother when I was very little and I love my father very much to this day. There was a time where I loved you and Ty Lee. You two were my friends. Then you both betrayed me. You betrayed me by siding with Zuko and Ty Lee sided with you. How was it that you could leave behind our friendship just like that?" Azula shrieked, tears forming in her eyes. It was obvious now that she had never completely healed. Now, Mai could see just what drove Azula crazy: a lack of love. She had been betrayed by so many people she had trusted and loved. It had all started with her father's crazy thirst for power. Then, her mother had left and her rivalry with her brother turned to hatred without her mother's gentle guidance. Zuko had been so lucky to have not been his father's favorite child.

"Azula, I'm sorry," Mai murmured.

"Sorry doesn't cut it until you join me Mai," Azula sharply told her. "You can't apologize for what you've done. Now I'm offering you redemption by joining me and you still refuse me. I never knew you thought that little of my abilities."

"No, no, Azula I never thought of you as anything, but a remarkable firebender," Mai hurriedly tried to reassure Azula. "I always admired you…"

"You're lying to me, Mai. I don't tolerate liars." Azula turned her back to Mai. Mai grew frightened. Azula had been quite harsh when she was sane. If she was still a little crazy, then she could do anything.

"Azula, I'm sorry, but you are mistaken. I'm not lying," Mai desperately pleaded.

"I stopped trusting anyone, but my father after you and Ty Lee betrayed me," Azula whispered. "You are obviously not a friend. You hesitate to join me." Then Azula whipped around to face Mai. "Mark my words, Mai. If you do not join me, you will always regret it for the rest of your life and forever after. If you join me, you will be immensely rewarded. You will have everything you want. Trust me; Zuko's not enough for you; especially once he loses power. You're only attracted to his power."

"How dare you say that?" Mai gasped. "I've always loved your brother for who he is…"

"Exactly, you've always loved him because you knew that he was going to become a powerful firebender and eventually the Fire Lord. Don't lie to me Mai. Think about it very carefully." Azula snarled.

Mai found herself listening to Azula's orders. Why exactly had she fallen in love with Zuko? She hated all his habits. He never paid her that much attention and something had changed that day he allowed her to stay with him while he meditated by his mother's turtle duck pond. What had changed? Why did she feel like Azula was right? _No, Azula's not right; you love him for who he is: the Fire Lord and a war hero._

Mai gasped. "No, you're…you're wrong…I…I love Zuko for who he is."

"Listen to yourself. You're hesitating to even admit it."

"I'm just shocked at your words."

"Mai, I know you better than that."

Mai bowed her head. "I'm surprised you remember so much about me, Azula."

"You and Ty Lee were both truly my friends," Azula softly spoke. The way she kept reminding Mai of her and Ty Lee's betrayal made Mai feel guilty. What if they had tried something else? What if they had been able to convince her to switch sides? Would she have been a better person?

"Why were you so adamant? You could have been a heroine if you switched sides? Everyone would have loved you," Mai asked.

"Please Mai; those people never wanted anyone, but my brother on the throne. I needed to capture the Avatar. If I had him, there would never have been any more wars. Eventually, we'd have a firebending Avatar and we would have had all the power. Sure, I'd have to kill every waterbending and earthbending infant, but it's not that much of a sacrifice. They wouldn't have been worth much to the Fire Nation."

"You're ruthless. You're cruel. Yet, you wonder why I switched sides. Is it not obvious, Azula? You do things in a way that is much too cruel. I could never be on the same side as you while you were like that." Mai was determined to hold her own against Azula. It wasn't easy and Azula was always getting closer and closer to convincing her, but whenever Zuko was brought up, Mai would remember that she needed to fight back. She couldn't give into Azula.

"Fine, have it your way for now. I'll come again, but if you don't agree soon, I'll have to slowly get rid of your privileges on this ship." Azula glared at Mai and Mai tried not to shudder. She couldn't show any weakness. As Azula left, Mai leaned into her chair and looked down at the desk to look at the letter she wanted to send Zuko.

Mai jumped out of her chair and quickly looked on the floor of the room. No, it couldn't be. Why would Azula want it? What was she going to do with that letter?

"No, no, no, Azula!" Mai shrieked before collapsing on the floor crying. She was certain that she had just endangered Zuko and the rest of the Gaang somehow with that letter landing in Azula's possession. After all, Azula had many ways of torturing people long distance. "No!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Right, so it's been at least two years since I updated. Apologies aren't enough. I have no real excuses. **

**I owe a whole lot to my beta reader undead tofu. She has been an amazing friend and was really the reason why I was able to continue writing this. Thanks girl!**

Chapter Eleven

_Sokka_

Sokka sprinted to Suki's room, bursting in without acknowledging the shock and worry on her face. Suddenly, Sokka couldn't even tell his fiancée his fears and concerns. He was in his own world and Suki's voice was a distant murmur.

"Sokka, what happened? Snap out of it, already!" Suki slapped him as she unsuccessfully tried to pull him out of his trance.

Sokka looked at her listlessly; his thoughts were a puddle of confusion. He was only thinking of what Katara had told him. Things were really bad right now.

"Sokka…" Suki's voice trailed off, but the way she said his name was enough to finally bring him back to the present. Sokka took a deep breath, allowing air to flow once more through his body. He had been holding his breath the whole time.

"It's Katara…" Sokka whispered dryly, looking at Suki sadly. He handed her the letter and watched silently as she read it quickly. Suki's face gradually contorted into a mask of shock as she read.

_Dear Sokka,_

_ I don't have the time to write one of the long letters I normally send you. Sokka, you need to know this now. Mai's been taken by a bounty hunter. He originally was going to take me, but she went in my place. I don't know why she'd do that. She never really liked me all that much so it's really strange. Not to mention she dramatically cut her hair. I don't know what's up with all this emotion. It's just so un-Mai-y. If that even makes sense. *insert dry laugh* I don't know Sokka I think it must have been Azula's doing, but none of us are quite sure. We don't have time to really look into this, so I was wondering if you'd be willing to do the research for us. Would you? It'd be really helpful. Please Sokka. Gosh, I miss you so much. I love you and I need to talk to you about Aang . I don't know anymore Sokka The feelings are kind of coming back. I don't know what to do anymore. Help? Thanks. I miss you!_

_Love Always,_

_Katara_

"Okay this is bad," Suki whispered. "I can't believe Mai let that happen. And why couldn't they beat this bounty hunter?"

"Katara didn't say, but we'll see what we can do about researching. Katara included everyone's observations on the bounty hunter from his physical appearance to his attacking style. There are enough details to at least get our options down to two or three; five at the worst." Sokka handed Suki Katara's carefully written notes.

"I'll give this to Haru. He's very smart and you're much too busy running the army here," Suki told him as she moved towards the door. "But I have one more question," she said as she paused with her hand lightly touching the golden handle of the door. Sokka nodded weakly, signifying that she could ask him whatever she wanted. "What does Katara mean by 'the feelings are kind of coming back'?"

Sokka took a deep breath and sighed. "What do you know about Katara's feelings during the war?"

"I know what you've told me. She was uncertain about Aang. You thought Zuko had something to do with it. It was a year ago Sokka. I don't really remember," Suki told him impatiently.

"Did she ever talk to you?" Sokka didn't feel that he should tell Suki unless she had a clue about what Katara had felt. He wanted her to come to the conclusion herself.

"No, we weren't that close, but… " Suki breathed in sharply. "Sokka, tell me, is she falling for Zuko?"

"I think so," Sokka sighed. "I don't know what to do. She's my sister, but Aang's like a brother to me. I don't want either of them hurt. And they're on a mission. It's too much of a distraction. You know Katara. She just does her "follow my heart" thing and Aang's bound to be hurt by it. Then they'll lose their focus and…"

"Calm down Sokka! You're panicking. Katara wouldn't act like that. She doesn't show off her emotions; she's much more conservative. You need to trust her. She's confused, but she's not going to tell the whole world," Suki told him firmly.

"But Suki…"

"Why don't you trust her?"

"I do trust her…"

"Then just give her advice. Sokka, I promise you, Katara is a very strong woman. She can handle herself as well as I can. You trust me, don't you?"

Sokka nodded immediately. Of course he trusted Suki in every possible way. She was capable, loyal, beautiful, and everything else he could have ever wanted.

"Then you need to trust your sister."

"I guess you're right," Sokka sighed and reached his arms out. Automatically, Suki went into them and he held her tight. "What would I do without you, Suki?"

"You'd fall off a cliff because there'd be nobody there to tell you that you were going the wrong way." Sokka felt Suki smile into his neck.

"What about Katara?"

"She'd obviously get a family to take care of. She couldn't always take care of you, dummy," Suki murmured affectionately.

"You know what?"

"What, my lovable dummy?"

"I don't love you," Sokka told her. As he did, he felt Suki frown into him and watched her move away. "How can I love you when that's not a sufficient way of expressing how much I utterly need you? What I feel for you goes way beyond love. It goes beyond needing, breathing, life, and even meat. I don't know how to tell you anymore. That's how strong my feelings are for you." Sokka pulled her to him. He hoped he got his message across clearly.

"Sokka, you shouldn't do that!" Suki jokingly punched him. "But the next time you do, at least make it believable. You can't fool me that easily."

"I hope it always stays that way."

_Ty Lee_

Ty Lee grinned when she saw Zuko and Katara return to their camp. The triumphant grin on Katara's face made it obvious that she had won. Zuko seemed to be arguing playfully with her. There was something different about the two of them now. They seemed to be much happier. Could that be what love actually was?

Then, Ty Lee heard a gasp. There was only one person who could have made that sound: Aang. It seemed like Toph's plans were ruined and with a glance at the earthbender, it was obvious that she was aware of the fact.

"Hey guys," Katara cheerfully greeted, but when she saw Aang, her expression grew serious. "What's bothering you Aang? Are you feeling all right?" Immediately, Katara stepped towards the airbender to help him, but he shook his head and stepped away.

"Why him, Katara?"

Katara bit her lip nervously and took a deep breath before answering. "Can we go talk somewhere else Aang?"

He nodded.

When they had left, Ty Lee gave Zuko and Toph a cheery smile. "He's not mad. He had a healthy aura so stop worrying so much!"

Zuko breathed out slowly. "I should probably talk to him later."

"Probably…" Toph agreed. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she summoned an earthy wall right as a burst of fire was aimed at them. Giving a short growl, Toph then thrust the wall in the general direction of their attackers.

Ty Lee and Zuko surged forward, taking advantage of the opening that Toph had provided.

She felt something cold rush past her; Katara was guiding her waterbending toward their enemies. Of course, that meant Aang was not far behind. _Time to kick some firebending ass!_

Ty Lee lightly sprinted after Katara; covering her back even though that was technically Zuko's job. Biting her lip in concentration, Ty Lee reached into her sleeve for a knife and flicked it into the chest of a firebender.

"Too bad he was hot," She murmured with a slight smirk on her face.

"Ty Lee," Toph called.

Hearing the warning in the earthbender's tone, Ty Lee jumped into a tree, though to observers it seemed as though she was hesitating, she used her chi-blocking skills and kicked a surprised firebender. By the time she had done all this, Toph had taken out five or so firebenders with a spike of earthbending.

With a smile on her face, Ty Lee prepared to jump back to the ground. It had been too long since she had an enjoyable fight. Her aura was warmer and brighter and Ty Lee felt alive. Admittedly, it reminded her of her time with Azula. Perhaps she had made the wrong choice, but she couldn't deny that it had been fun for a while.

"Hello Ty Lee," a cold voice greeted.

"Ty Lee whipped around, throwing knives haphazardly. It didn't bode well that she was here. "Azula, how are you?" She tried to keep up her normal, cheery tone, but inwardly she felt worried. And she rarely felt that.

Azula's eyes narrowed and Ty Lee recognized the action as a warning sign. She had to be careful not to upset the princess at least, not until someone else came to help her. Even her optimistic attitude told her that she would be able to stall Azula at best.

"Don't act like we're still friends, Ty Lee. You betrayed me and I will never forgive you," the firebender spat in reply.

"I was just being nice," Ty Lee told Azula and offered a small smile. "If you don't want to be friends, I understand."

For a moment, it seemed as though Azula's eyes softened, but if she had, it had only been for a fraction of a second. Ty Lee felt certain that she had imagined it.

Then, Azula threw a scroll at Ty Lee. She nimbly caught it without taking her eyes off of the princess.

"What is this?" She asked, chancing a curious glance at the scroll. Other than the expensive looking paper, it appeared to be ordinary and she couldn't understand why Azula had given it to her.

"Join me, Ty Lee," Azula suddenly ordered. "Surely you don't belong in the same group as my brother."

"Azula… your aura…" Ty Lee murmured. She felt a conflict in Azula that she never had before.

"I'll be back for you Ty Lee. Read the scroll." And with that Azula was gone.

A thousand thoughts started spinning through her head. Ty Lee had always loved Azula as a sister. She hadn't seen her as just another piece of china in a tea set. A lump formed in her throat at the memories of her childhood. She had hated her family and she still did. Angrily shaking her head, she reminded herself yet again that the people she had been born to were not her family. They had never loved her. The Kyoshi warriors were her family and so was the Gaang.

_Now's not the time for this. _

Taking a deep breath, Ty Lee opened the scroll and nearly dropped it.

_Mai…_

_Dear Ty Lee,_

_ Why did we ever leave Azula? She makes things more interesting. We were wrong to betray her. Who does that to the people they love? We loved Azula. I know that you once felt that way Ty Lee. Don't deny it. _

_ I've decided to join Azula. Zuko will come to his senses again eventually. He'll realize that he should ally himself with Azula. He'll do it for me if nothing else because we love each other. You'll see reason too._

_I look forward to seeing you,_

_Mai_

Ty Lee was confused. It didn't quite sound like Mai, but it was her handwriting. She couldn't believe that Mai would switch sides. Admittedly, Mai hadn't always been one to follow those she loved most. After all, she had never followed Zuko into exile. Mai had always been one to try to stay true to those she cared about as long as it didn't harm her. Still, surely Mai couldn't believe that Azula was sane and that she'd actually forgive her? Or could she?

_Aang_

Aang pushed aside his anger and sadness. He had to protect his friends. Although he had lost sight of Katara in the fray, he had found Zuko. Together, they were a hard team to beat.

Zuko covered Aang's back as the Avatar literally blew his opponents away. These firebenders were no match for their Gaang and Aang felt his chest puff up with pride. They couldn't be taken down. No way…

Suddenly, the firebenders retreated and Aang turned to Zuko with a grin. But Zuko didn't return it or show any sign of happiness or even relief. The firebender frowned and stared off into the forest. It was then that Aang remembered that Zuko had taken Katara from him. Pain rushed through him and he felt the urge to scream at Zuko. To hurt him.

"This is Azula's work," Zuko suddenly announced.

"Zuko, are you sure?" Aang had known from the start that Azula had probably been behind the attack, but it didn't mean that she was the only person who would try it. There were still groups fiercely loyal to Ozai.

"The attacking style… it's too similar to Azula's. This attack wasn't meant to harm us. It was meant to warn us and it has that cold calculated precision only Azula ever had." Zuko's certainty was enough for Aang. In battle, Zuko's instincts were rarely wrong.

"But where is she?" Aang wondered aloud.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I doubt she would have missed a fight, but I think that she must have already completed whatever task she set for herself."

"Aang! Zuko!" Ty Lee sprinted toward them. Aang noticed a scroll in her hand and knew immediately that Azula had shown herself to Ty Lee and nobody else. It was also evident in Ty Lee's face.

Before he could stop himself, he attacked her with questions. "Did you see Azula? What did she say? Did she hurt you? Are you alright? Is Azula still, you know, crazy? You don't look too bad."

Ty Lee's worried look momentarily melted away as she laughed. "Okay, relax Aang. I'm fine." Then, her expression darkened. "But I did see Azula and she gave me this." Ty Lee looked down as she handed the scroll to Zuko.

Zuko slowly opened it as though it would reveal a hideous beast of sorts. As he pored over the scroll, Aang noticed that Zuko tensed and his eyes narrowed. Something was wrong.

"It's Mai," Zuko told him as he passed Aang the scroll. He pinched the bridge of his nose and that was the sign to Aang that the contents of the scroll were bad.

Quickly skimming the scroll, Aang felt like one of Mai's daggers had stabbed him in the heart. How could she betray them so easily?

"It feels off. It's like Mai, but it's not at the same time," Zuko told them.

"I thought so too," Ty Lee murmured.

Suddenly, Katara and Toph burst out of the forest and headed toward the small group.

"What was up with that? Firebenders are such scaredy-cats," Toph scoffed.

"Read this," Aang told her, tossing the scroll to her.

"I still can't read!" Toph shouted, throwing the scroll at him in frustration. "Why do you always forget that?"

"Sorry," Aang replied sheepishly. He honestly hadn't been thinking and he should have been. He had known Toph for a long time; longer than anyone else in their group thanks to his vision in the swamp.

"Well what does it say Twinkle Toes?" Toph snapped.

"Basically Mai said that she has joined Azula because she was her friend and they were wrong to betray her. She also tells Ty Lee that she and Zuko will see that she's right and join them." Aang glanced at the two Fire Nation citizens. "But you won't, right guys?"

"You should know us better than that Aang," Ty Lee replied with a smile. "We're not going anywhere. She's the one who's wrong."

Zuko nodded in agreement and Katara placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. Aang felt a spike of jealousy at their simple show of love, but he ignored it to focus on Mai.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked.

For a long moment, nobody said anything.

"Well, I guess for now we're going to have to think of this as the truth," Katara murmured. "It's the worst case scenario and we have to be prepared for the worst. I don't want to think of Mai as lost, but we have to treat her that way."

"Are you sure you're not saying that because you're envious of her old relationship with Zuko?" Aang spat out without thinking.

"Aang, how dare you accuse me? I'm thinking of our mission. We need to make sure that Ozai and Azula don't start another war. Shouldn't you be thinking of that instead of your own anger towards me?" Katara angrily retorted.

"Guys, please…" Ty Lee attempted to interrupt.

"I can't believe you think I'm going to ruin this mission, Katara!"

"You're the one being unreasonable!"

"I had to make sure that you weren't just trying to get rid of Mai," Aang shouted angrily.

"No matter what her old relationship was with Zuko, she's still a part of our Gaang. I'm just trying to make sure that nobody else has to get hurt!" Katara's wide cerulean eyes started filling with frustrated tears and Aang's heart dropped. He couldn't believe that he had just made her cry. He had never wanted to hurt her. He loved her.

"Wait, so is she a part of the Gaang or not Katara? You just said that she's still one of us, but if she's on their side then she's obviously our enemy." Toph pointed out.

"I don't know. We can't say she's our enemy yet, but we can't trust her if she finds a way back to us," Katara replied thoughtfully.

"Are we going to rescue her after this?" Ty Lee asked.

Zuko sighed and finally spoke, "We'll have to wait and see."

_Katara_

As the Gaang dispersed to pack up the camp, Katara reached out and grabbed Aang's hand.

"We need to talk, Aang."

"What is there left to say?" Aang asked her. He looked worn out and it hurt Katara to know that she had been the cause. She could never deny that she had once been madly in love with Aang and more importantly, he was still someone very important to her. She loved him, even if it was different from how he wanted her to.

"I never wanted this to happen. I've always loved you Aang and I always will. It's just that you've always been more of a brother to me than anything else. And Zuko… I've always had a weird connection to him. I don't know why. Even when we were enemies, I felt like I... like I knew him. Like I understood him. I don't know how to explain it," Katara told him, glancing at the ground to get her head straight. "I just feel like things were always strained when we were trying to be in love."

"I _am_ in love with you!" Aang burst out. His eyes clearly expressed his pain and anger, and Katara longed to reach out to him, but she couldn't.

"Not really. You were my first love Aang and I was yours, but it doesn't mean it was true love. You'll see." Katara gave him a small, awkward smile. "Can't we at least stay friends?"

Aang's expression softened at that. "No matter what, nothing could end our friendship. We've been through so much and I couldn't have done it without you."

Katara blushed. He was so sweet and she was always bashful when receiving a compliment. She hated herself this time though. Aang was giving her the look that said he thought he still had a chance.

"Well, we have a mission to complete," the waterbender reminded him and she started walking toward the main area of the camp to help the others.

She and Aang had tried the relationship and it had lasted a year, but it hadn't been passionate. It had been simple, and, yeah, he was a sweet kid, but he wasn't the type of guy she wanted in her lover.

As she approached camp, she saw that a lot of progress had been made. Letting out a low sigh, she walked over to the small area where she had done the cooking and started packing up. It was comforting to have something simple to do to distract her mind.

"Can I help?" Zuko asked, kneeling to help her pick up some cooking utensils from the rock she had placed them on earlier that day.

"Zuko," Katara smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that." Maybe it was the passion Zuko showed her in his glances. Maybe it was his smile. Hell, maybe it was because he was a firebender and she was a waterbender. Or maybe it was all of the above. Katara felt her heart race whenever he was around in a way that it never had when she had been with Aang. Still, their relationship wasn't all love. There were still their fights. And they weren't so high in the clouds that they forgot about everything else important. Katara couldn't think of someone more ideal.

"What's on your mind?" Zuko asked, handing her the last of the kitchen supplies.

"Everything. A lot's changed since we first met." Katara let out a laugh. "I can't believe that I'm dating the guy who terrorized me when we met."

Zuko's face turned slightly red causing Katara to laugh. He was a proud and outwardly confident guy, but around the Gaang he loosened up. It was obvious to tell when he was embarrassed like he was now.

"Aw… you're so cute," Katara teased before picking up the supplies and walking towards Appa. As she walked away, she felt her flirtatious attitude melt away. It was time to go.

Aang offered his hand to help her up after she passed up the supplies. Without hesitating, Katara took the offer. There was no need for awkwardness.

Zuko quickly followed, pulling himself easily into the saddle. Katara gave him a slight smile and then turned to nod at Aang. A moment later, they were up in the air.

"I hate flying," Toph groaned, grasping the saddle desperately.

Katara gave her a sympathetic smile even though she knew the earthbender couldn't see her. She knew how much Toph hated to rely on anything or anyone other than herself. Katara knew that she was pretty much the same. She hated to rely on others to get her work done. It was her responsibility. Accepting help was fine when it wasn't necessary.

"Where are we even going?" Aang called from the reins.

Katara bit her lip. Sokka always knew where to go, or at least he would have some ideas. She wasn't as good as her brother.

"Our goal is to recapture Azula and Ozai, right?" Toph reminded them. "We know Azula was in the Fire Nation. She followed us so we need to go somewhere she wouldn't come to strategize. Where would that be?"

"The Water Tribe," Zuko replied immediately, his eyes glinting slightly. "She's been afraid of large bodies of water since Katara defeated her. Even if her sanity has somewhat returned, I think she'll still try to avoid the Water tribes.

"The Northern Water Tribe it is then." Aang nodded his head and turned back around to direct Appa.

Katara smiled at Zuko. "Nice thinking. I always felt like she'd follow us anywhere back during the war."

"She would have. She found ways to fly." Zuko scowled. Katara knew he was still jealous of Azula's greater raw talent. It was natural. Just because Sokka was one of the greatest warriors of history didn't mean he stopped being jealous of Katara's waterbending. And Katara never stopped being jealous of Sokka's ability to be funny. It was all part of being siblings.

"Don't worry about it Zuko. You've always had the biggest heart," the waterbender told him with a gentle smile.

Ty Lee nodded her agreement. "Yeah, who wants to fly? It's such a lame talent?"

Appa gave an angry moan and Ty Lee jumped in surprise. "Unless you're as amazing as Appa of course." She amended.

The Gaang gave a laugh and Katara felt her heart warm. If she missed anything from the war, it would be these moments.

_Toph_

"I forgot how much I dislike snow and ice," Toph grumbled as she pulled on a pair of shoes, Katara had packed for her. She wouldn't be able to see much either way so she figured she might as well save herself from the pain of frostbite.

"Ambassador Katara," Chief Arnook greeted. "What's happening?"

"Chief Arnook," Katara bowed respectfully. "I think this is better discussed in private. I assure you I'm not resigning though."

"That's a relief since you were the only legitimate candidate." He gave the Gaang a fatherly smile. "Avatar Aang, Lord Zuko, Lady Toph, Lady Ty Lee, the Northern Water Tribe welcomes you."

All four of them bowed respectfully before echoing their thanks. Toph had forgotten how much she hated her title. The title of "lady" was for her mother, not her. A gentle hand started guiding her and automatically she assumed it was Katara. She couldn't feel the actual shape of this hand under the heavy jacket.

"Hey Toph, are your old rooms here okay?" Aang asked.

Toph's eyes widened. Aang was guiding her. "Jeez Twinkle Toes; I thought Katara was going to be helping me."

"She had to discuss Water Tribe business with Chief Arnook." Aang's voice sounded sad. Toph knew how much he had loved Katara.

"Yeah, I forgot she's an ambassador. And yeah, my old rooms had dirt and rocks so take me there." She ordered.

Aang let out a laugh and Toph smiled… Until he picked her up. "Aang, I can walk. I don't need to be carried! Put me down!"

"Come on, after all the torture you put me through in training? I think I get to be mean once." Toph could almost see the grin on his face. Knowing she had no control, she just held on tight. And when the airbender placed her in the room, and her "sight" flooded back to her, she roughly punched him.

"Training rooms. Tomorrow morning Twinkle Toes," She ordered and considering that Aang rarely had any reason good enough to get out of it, she started pushing him out the door.

"Wait, Toph." The earthbender paused and bit her lip. She had a feeling that this was going to have something to do with Katara.

Toph turned her back to him. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"To talk," Aang replied, gently shutting her door.

"Obviously." Toph turned back towards him, rolling her eyes. "I meant what do you want to talk about?"

"You knew, didn't you? About Katara and Zuko. And you didn't warn me." Toph inwardly flinched at Aang's words. He was so hurt.

"Yeah, I did," she told him. If Aang was this hurt, then she had to be careful. He sure was a sensitive kid. But more than anything, Toph wanted to heal his pain. She knew that Katara was the healer and she was the crude one, but it worried her to see Aang hurt. He had been her escape out, her freedom. Even if he didn't entirely realize it, he had saved her. Yeah, she knew; he saved the world. But Toph was sure that she would have gone insane being treated like a crippled her entire life and never seeing anything more interesting than ants crawling over a hill.

"Why didn't you tell me? We're friends," Aang demanded.

"I'm also friends with Katara and Zuko. Do you know what kind of position I was in? It wasn't a good one," Toph replied harshly. She didn't know any better way of getting through to him. She was an earthbender. You have to stand your ground, no matter how ugly things get. Not to mention, she didn't appreciate the accusation in his voice.

"Didn't you think I had a right to know?" the airbender shouted at her.

"Yeah, but things weren't definite with Katara and Zuko. You would be even angrier now if I told you that I thought something was happening between them and it turned out to be nothing. No, I doubt you'd even believe me because you were blinded by how much you loved her," She shouted back.

"But I still had a right to know when it became definite!"

"You did find out when it became definite. You figured it out about ten minutes after they realized that they were in love despite you and Mai." Toph could tell their voices were becoming louder the longer this argument continued. They were both too convinced that they were in the right.

"Maybe I wanted a warning. Isn't that what you've always done? Warn us when we were heading in the wrong direction?" Aang's voice was brimming in accusation and pain and this time Toph wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"I warned Zuko and Katara that they were in love with the wrong people," Toph told him in a quieter voice.

"You're the reason for this?!" Aang sounded like he was going to burst.

"Did you realize that you weren't giving Katara everything she needed? As far as I know, love is about giving and returning in equal amounts." Toph wasn't certain what she was doing. Aang always had that ability. He threw her off balance and she hated it… and maybe, just maybe, she loved it.

"What would you know? I doubt you've ever been in love. You just think you know everything, don't you Toph? Well, you don't know anything about love, or how much Katara and I were in love. And I'm done talking to you." Aang opened the door. "But don't you dare let this compromise the mission."

A moment before he closed the door, Toph said one last thing. "If anything, you're the one compromising the mission by attacking everyone. And you don't know anything about me."

"I would never compromise this mission," Aang told her and closed the door.

"No. You never would. But you're compromising me," Toph whispered.


End file.
